


Десять способов разнообразить супружеский секс.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Dumb humour, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Wolf Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизоды из жизни стаи Дерека Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять способов разнообразить супружеский секс.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistralle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/gifts).



**_— В самом деле?_ **   
**_— В самом деле, никто не знает, за что Марселас выкинул Тони в окно. Никто, кроме Марселаса и Тони. А когда вы, паршивцы, собираетесь вместе, вы хуже, чем кружок кройки и шитья (c) Криминальное Чтиво._ **   
  
**_\- А, знаешь, кто еще хочет хорошо проводить время? Стайлз! Стайлз хочет развлекаться. Много, много раз. Несколько раз подряд. В разных позициях (с) TeenWolf._ **

 

\- Стайлз!

\- А? – рассеянно спросил Стайлз, поднимая глаза от разложенного перед ним журнала. – Две ложечки.

\- Какие еще ложечки? – фыркнула Эрика. - Чай давно остыл.

Стайлз растерянно заглянул в кружку, где на поверхности чая в самом деле образовалась тонкая масляная пленка.

\- Что ты читаешь? – поинтересовалась Элиссон, приподнялась и попыталась заглянуть в журнал.

Видимо, они со Скоттом опять проспали. Скотт мрачно смотрел в пустую тарелку, стараясь удержать слипающиеся глаза открытыми, а Элиссон кое-как пыталась пригладить кудрявые встрепанные волосы.

\- Космополитан, - определила Лидия и поставила в центр стола тарелку с новыми сэндвичами.

\- Ну и как, эта помада подходит к твоей сумочке? – съехидничал особо злобный с утра Джексон.

 

Он каждый раз громко рассказывал, что завтракать в компании таких неудачников – это мучение, однако в столовую прибегал чуть ли не первым.

 

\- Может, ты еще и ноги брить начал? – спросил он вкрадчиво, цапнув самый большой бутерброд.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Стайлз и уткнулся в журнал.

Джексон, ожидавший большей реакции, обескураженно заморгал.

\- Не бреет он ноги, - ответил Дерек, завязывающий галстук у окна. – И кстати об этом. Я душевые чистить не буду.

\- В каком плане? – сонно спросил Скотт, повернув голову.

\- В плане длинных волос в стоке, - сурово ответил Дерек. – Длинных, кудрявых и светлых.

\- Это не мои, - хором сказали Лидия и Эрика, а Элиссон только вздохнула.

\- Ну что, мне чистить что ли? – спросила она безнадежно. – Скотт?

\- Я почищу, - вяло ответил тот. – Потом.

\- Да никогда он не почистит, - фыркнул Джексон и, поймав взгляды, отмахнулся, - я точно ничего чистить не буду!

\- Это потому что у тебя руки из задницы, - огрызнулся Скотт.

\- А у тебя…- завелся Джексон, но Дерек так коротко и страшно рявкнул, что на секунду стало тихо, даже Стайлз, читающий журнал, отвлекся.

\- В общем, мне все равно, кто, но чтобы вечером душевые работали, - сказал Дерек. – Эрика, Бойд, я могу вас подвезти, но думайте быстро.

\- Я готов, - пожал плечами Бойд, сидящий на угловом диване.

\- Я ем, - с полным ртом сказала Эрика. – Я сейчас.

 

\- Что ты все-таки читаешь? – спросила Элиссон, помахав перед лицом Стайлза ладонью.

Джексон, проходящий мимо с посудой, склонился и громко прочел:

\- Десять способов разнообразить сексуальную жизнь… Дерек, старина, сдаешь позиции.

Через секунду в журнал смотрели все, даже Дерек подошел ближе и чуточку прищурился. Стайлз вздохнул, окруженный любопытными оборотнями, почти задушенный волосами и рубашками.

\- Отвалите, - сказал он раздраженно. – Я хочу дочитать.

\- Зачем тебе это? – с хищным интересом спросила Эрика, отходя.

\- Мне тоже интересно, - негромко сказал Дерек.

\- А мне неинтересно, - простонал Скотт, единственный, кто не полез читать журнал. – Пожалуй, я на занятия не поеду.

\- Поедешь, - сказал Джексон, прищурившись. – Раз я еду, то ты тоже поедешь.

\- А что, ты без меня дорогу не найдешь? – фыркнул Скотт. – Не поеду.

\- Тогда я тоже не поеду! – заявил Джексон. – Я тоже хочу спать.

\- Живо собрались, - холодно сказал Дерек, застегивая пиджак.

Скотт вздохнул, встал и пошел переодеваться, а Джексон вышел в гараж, чтобы прогреть машину.

\- Пойду собираться, - сказала Лидия, зевая в кулак.

Эрика почти легла грудью на спину Стайлза и дочитывала через его плечо. Стайлз закрыл журнал, свернул его трубочкой и сунул подмышку, несмотря на недовольное ворчание девочек.

\- И что ты там полезное вычитал? – спросил Бойд, доедая на ходу.

\- М-м-м, - загадочно ответил Стайлз, улыбаясь. – Кое-что вычитал.

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Дерек, допивая кофе.

\- Узнаю этот тон, - фыркнула Эрика, одергивая юбку. – Он стесняется.

\- Я не…- растерялся Дерек.

\- Не переживай, хмурый волк, мы все попробуем, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

\- Ничего я пробовать не буду, - возразил Дерек. – Меня все устраивает. А что там написано?

Стайлз многообещающе подвигал бровями, поправил Дереку воротник и галстук, и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- На выход, лесная братва.

\- Подбрось Элиссон до дома, - проворчал в ответ Дерек.

Никто, кроме Стайлза, не рисковал появляться возле Арджентов. Не то, чтобы им что-то грозило… но на всякий случай.

\- До вечера, - отозвался Стайлз и пошлепал разношенными тапками по лестнице.  

   

 

**Способ первый.**

 

\- Будь здоров, - миролюбиво сказал Дерек, услышав, как Стайлз чихает в ванной.

Стайлз что-то невнятно промычал, чихнул еще раз и вышел в спальню, вытираясь на ходу полотенцем. Обернул его вокруг бедер и взялся за ручку двери.

\- Куда ты в таком виде? – удивился Дерек, перевернувшись набок.

\- На кухню, - Стайлз еще и зевнул, но тут же встрепенулся. – А что? Все уже спят.

Дерек прислушался.

\- Там девочки, - сказал он сонно, - полным составом.

\- Зачем мы неделю ставили звукоизоляцию, если ты все равно всех слышишь? – проворчал Стайлз, неохотно натягивающий шорты.

\- А я их не слышу, - возразил Дерек, - я их чувствую. Джексон вообще в гараже.

\- Укладывает Порше спать? – усмехнулся Стайлз, влезая в футболку.

\- Зачем тебе на кухню? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Ты голодный?

\- Нет, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся, присел на край кровати и медленно, как зачарованный, провел пальцем по бицепсу Дерека. – Я просто хочу кое-что сделать.

 

Дерек прищурился.

\- Твой журнал, - проговорил он медленно. – Стайлз, что я делаю не так? Где я тебя не удовлетворяю?

\- Ну, блин, чувак! – взвыл Стайлз. – Ну зачем воспринимать это так?

\- Потому что это так и есть, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Раз тебе скучно в постели, значит, я делаю что-то не то.

\- Да все ты то делаешь, - скривился Стайлз, - я просто хочу… ну не знаю… мы ведь не делаем это в одной позе, правда? Я хочу немножко разнообразия.

Дерек помолчал.

\- Ладно, - сказал он неохотно, - иди за чем хотел.

Стайлза как ветром сдуло, но через минуту он прибежал обратно, держа в руках накрытую крышкой тарелку.

\- И что это? – поинтересовался Дерек, пытаясь поймать запах. – Сливки?

\- Неа, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Ложись на спину.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, потянулся всем телом и повернулся на спину, подсунув подушку под затылок.

\- Заложи руки за голову, - попросил Стайлз, быстро раздеваясь.

\- Зачем? – спросил Дерек, подчиняясь.

\- Ты так кошмарно сексуально выглядишь, - заявил Стайлз, забрался на кровать, осторожно поставив тарелку рядом на пол.

\- Так что все-таки там? – спросил Дерек любопытно, сыто жмуря глаза.

\- Узнаешь, когда будет нужно, - пожурил его Стайлз, лег сверху и осторожно лизнул Дерека в подбородок. – Раздвинь ноги, мне неудобно.

 

Дерек развел колени, а Стайлз поерзал, устраиваясь на его груди, и принялся медленно, нежно вылизывать ключицы и шею.

\- М-м-м, - отозвался тот. – Приятно.

\- Еще бы, - промурлыкал Стайлз, сползая ниже, и вцепился зубами в красный, выпуклый сосок.

Дерек вздрогнул, облизнулся и сцепил щиколотки на пояснице Стайлза, а тот прикусил второй сосок, незаметно опустил руку и снял крышку.

\- М-м-м, - ворковал Дерек, когтясь пальцами в простыни, пока Стайлз посасывал его сосок, - м-м-м…

Стайлз взял кубик льда и чуть не зашипел от неожиданности – настолько тот был холодным. Подул на торчащий сосок и приложил к нему кубик.

 

Перед глазами что-то мелькнуло, в затылке вспыхнула такая резкая боль, что Стайлз на секунду ослеп. Он заморгал невидяще, пока не сообразил, что лежит на полу, распластавшись на спине, а Дерек, ругаясь как сапожник, растирает ладонью грудь.

\- Какого хрена, Стайлз? – рявкнул Дерек, когда смог сказать что-то, кроме «пиздец» и «ну блядь».

Стайлз сел и осторожно пощупал шишку на затылке.

\- Предупреждать надо, - показал зубы Дерек, лег обратно и позорно для Альфы взвизгнул, снова садясь.

Он пошарил под спиной и вытащил стремительно тающий кубик льда.

\- Сюрприза не вышло, - вздохнул Стайлз, чувствуя во рту странный жирный привкус.

Дерек посмотрел на него мрачно, закинул кубик в тарелку и закутался в одеяло по уши.

\- У меня больше не стоит, - заявил он глухо.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Стайлз с удивлением слушал свой голос, такой странный и подрагивающий. – Во всех журналах пишут про лед.

Дерек сел и нахмурился.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Не знаю, - растерянно сказал Стайлз, - но у меня о-о-ой!

Он вдруг сорвался с места и пулей влетел в ванную. Дерек услышал, как его тошнит, отшвырнул одеяло и спустил ноги с кровати, точно впечатавшись левой ступней в тарелку со льдом.

К счастью, Стайлз блевал и не слышал, что Дерек прошипел под нос, переставляя этот чертов лед на тумбочку.

 

\- Ты головой ударился? – спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз перестал выкручиваться над унитазом.

\- Наверное, - слабо ответил Стайлз, - но я в порядке.

Дерек шагнул к нему, потрогал налившуюся шишку на затылке и вздохнул.

\- Мы едем в больницу.

\- Не надо, - запротестовал Стайлз, - я в поря-я…

Он наклонился над раковиной и снова принялся блевать, содрогаясь и цепляясь напряженными пальцами за обод.

\- Сотрясение, - холодно сказал Дерек, помогая Стайлзу умыться.

Тот едва на ногах стоял и все норовил сползти.

\- Я упал с кровати, - проскрипел Стайлз, - когда ты решил поиграть в родео.

\- Я решил поиграть в родео, ковбой, когда ты без предупреждения приложил меня льдом, - огрызнулся Дерек. – Пойдем, нужно отвезти тебя в больницу.

\- Я не могу, - жалобно ответил Стайлз, наклонился над унитазом и принялся кашлять. – Меня сейчас снова стошнит.

Однако его не тошнило, он только дрожал и потел, время от времени сухо кашляя. Дерек покачал головой, надавил ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени.

\- Открой рот, - приказал он строго, мимоходом потрогав потный и ненормально горячий лоб Стайлза.

Стайлз тут же оскалился как крокодил, но Дерек склонился над ним, прижимаясь грудью к неожиданно прохладной, мокрой спине, бесцеремонно пропихнул два пальца Стайлзу в рот и надавил на корень языка.

 

\- Я умираю, - простонал Стайлз, умываясь.

Дерек вытер маленьким полотенцем пахнущие мылом руки, взвалил Стайлза на плечо и перенес в спальню, уложив на кровать.

\- Где твои джинсы? – спросил он деловито, собирая разбросанную одежду и одеваясь.

\- Я не хочу в больницу, - заупрямился Стайлз, но Дерек его и слушать не стал, быстро одел, поднял на руки и понес в гараж.

Стайлз был тонким и худым, как олененок, однако весил прилично. Дерек временно усадил его на капот Камаро и принялся шарить по карманам, разыскивая ключи.

\- Смешные лампы, - тихо сказал Стайлз, глядя на ночные фонари, как мотылек.

У Дерека волосы дыбом встали от его почти бессознательного лепета.

 

\- А что ту… что такое? – спросил заглянувший Скотт. – Дерек, вы куда?

\- Смешные волосы, - проинформировал его Стайлз, медленно сползающий с капота.

\- Головой ударился, - коротко ответил Дерек, заталкивая Стайлза на заднее сидение. – Остаешься за старшего.

\- Вы в больницу? – глупо спросил Скотт, вытягивая шею и пытаясь рассмотреть Стайлза.

\- Нет, в цирк, - огрызнулся Дерек. – Не тупи.

Скотт опомнился, открыл дверь гаража, пока Дерек выезжал.

 

\- Не хочу, там холодно, - захныкал Стайлз, когда Дерек попытался вытащить его из машины у больницы. – Я хочу спать!

Дерек тихонько рявкнул себе под нос, зашел с другой стороны Камаро, открыл дверцу и схватил Стайзла за щиколотки. Стайлз к нему выехал по кожаному сидению, как труп выезжает из холодильника морга. Дерек даже поморщился от такой аналогии, подхватил вяло бубнящего Стайлза на руки, захлопнув коленом дверь машины, и понес в больницу.

 

Судьба, судя по всему, была явно против Дерека – прямо на ступеньках он встретил Криса Арджента. Тот расцвел зубастой улыбкой, увидев Дерека и томного, бледного и бесчувственного Стайлза.

Возмутительно, и даже обидно немного, но Арджент был куда больше похож на волка, чем сам Дерек.

 

\- Укусил? – сладко спросил Арджент,  заступая Дереку дорогу, и посмотрел в расслабленное лицо Стайлза.

\- Съел, - грубо ответил Дерек, огибая его, занес Стайлза в холл и чуть не застонал, наткнувшись на шерифа. Сзади в затылок ему все еще дышал заинтересованный Арджент, так что Дерек всеми фибрами души прочувствовал, что значит попасть между двух огней.

\- Хейл, - крайне холодно сказал мистер Стилински.

\- Шериф, - выдавил Дерек.

\- Что с ним? – спросил шериф, пытаясь заглянуть Стайлзу в лицо.

Стайлз как раз выбрал время очнуться, поморгал, прищурился и жизнерадостно спросил:

\- Пап, а ты думал о внуках?

Дерек чуть не выронил его от неожиданности, а Арджент за его спиной не удержался и мерзко захихикал.

\- Сотрясение, - пояснил Дерек шерифу, - головой стукнулся.

 

\- Надо поговорить, - сказал Стилински, когда Дерек выпрямился.

Стайлз, переодетый в больничную пижаму, накачанный белласпоном и фенозепамом, заснул, пуская слюнки. Дерек посмотрел на часы и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он отрывисто, выходя в коридор, - но мне нужно позвонить.

Шериф сел рядом, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда не уйдет. Дерек набрал Скотта и ничуть не удивился, когда ответил Джексон.

\- Ложитесь спать, - приказал он хмуро. – Стайлза выпишут только утром, я привезу его домой перед работой.

\- Он будет жить? – крикнула в трубку Эрика.

\- Всех нас переживет, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Прекращайте пижамную вечеринку, я проверю, чтобы утром все поехали на занятия.

\- Погоди, - вмешался Скотт, - тут Лидия спрашивает, что размораживать на завтрак. Спроси Стайлза.

\- Стайлз спит, - раздраженно сказал Дерек. – Сами разбирайтесь.

\- Тут есть паштет, - влезла Лидия. – Размораживать паштет?

\- Да ради бога, - простонал Дерек, растирая пульсирующую переносицу.

\- А его на всех не хватит, - заявила Лидия. – Еще есть печенка.

\- Я отключаюсь, - предупредил Дерек.

\- Печенки тоже на всех не хватит, - строго сказала Лидия.

\- Скажи Джексону, чтобы он смотался в магазин и купил что-нибудь, - устало сказал Дерек.

\- У меня бензин закончился, - влез в разговор Джексон. – Я даже до заправки не дотяну. Я хотел у тебя забрать.

\- У меня самого едва хватит до заправки, - растерялся Дерек.

Он помолчал, слушая, как сопят в трубку волчата.

\- Так, - решил он, наконец, - сейчас я съезжу на заправку и привезу бензин. Потом вернусь в больницу, а Джексон привезет еды. Все, кроме Джексона, ложитесь, черт возьми, спать.

Он оборвал разговор, потер ладонями лицо и встал.

\- Я вернусь через час, - сказал он отрывисто шерифу. – Посидите со Стайлзом?

\- Хорошо, - отозвался тот.   

 

\- Ну твою ж мать, - простонал Дерек, наблюдая, как его машину, припаркованную впопыхах, увозит эвакуатор. – Твою ж мать…

Он потер затылок и принялся искать номер такси в телефоне, как на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. Дерек знал, что это Арджент, он почуял его за пару секунд, но все равно дернулся от неожиданности.

\- Пошли, я подвезу тебя, - спокойно сказал Крис.

Дерек поморгал.

\- Серьезно? В логово?

\- Сначала на заправку, - невозмутимо ответил Арджент. – Тебе сегодня исключительно не везет, не правда ли?

\- Правда, - согласился Дерек, усаживаясь на переднее сидение.

\- Ты бьешь Стайлза? – с интересом спросил Крис, выруливая на трассу.

\- Регулярно, - помолчав, нагло сказал Дерек. – Руками и ногами.

Он подумал еще и добавил:

\- Бейсбольной битой.

\- Смешно, - улыбнулся Арджент, показав мелкие зубы. – А серьезно, что с мальчишкой Стилински?

\- Конкретно сегодня – он ударился головой, - буркнул Дерек. - А если глобально – то он по жизни такой.

\- Я вот никак не пойму, - задумчиво сказал Крис, тормозя у заправки. – Как вас идентифицировать? Как секту?

\- Как стаю, - отозвался Дерек, выбрался из машины и зашел в горящий светочем в ночи магазинчик.

Крис помог ему поставить канистры в багажник, и снова вырулил на дорогу.

\- Люди не живут стаями, - сказал он доброжелательно.

\- Нам в другую сторону, - холодно ответил Дерек, следя за дорогой.

\- Там дальше есть ночной супермаркет, - пояснил Крис, - купишь своим питомцам мяска.

\- В моей стае есть и люди, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – И вы это знаете.

\- Отлично знаю, - процедил Арджент, разом перестав улыбаться.

Зато улыбнулся Дерек.

 

\- Зачем ты привез сюда охотника?! – рявкнул Джексон, стоя посреди гаража в одних боксерах.

\- Это мой отец! – возмутилась Эллисон.

\- Вот пусть он и сидит у тебя дома!

\- Уймись, - коротко сказал Скотт. – Дерек, а где Камаро?

\- На штрафстоянке, - буркнул Дерек, выгружая канистры с бензином. – Я привез курицу.

Он вытащил две картонные коробки, забитые окорочками, и вручил Скотту.

\- Мне надо ехать обратно в больницу.

\- Возьми мой Порш, - предложил Джексон.

\- Папа, будешь чаю? – спросила Элиссон.

Арджент, оглушенный гамом, сморгнул и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Это приглашение? – спросил он негромко.

\- Да бога ради, - ответил Дерек рассеянно, заливая бензин в бак Порше. – Мы не дикари. Спасибо за помощь.

\- Пойдем, - просияла Элиссон, схватила отца за рукав и утащила на кухню.

Дерек услышал оттуда гул голосов, кажется, спать никто так и не лег.

\- Зачем ты привез его? – спросил упрямо Джексон.

\- Это он привез меня, - раздраженно ответил Дерек. – Я без машины. Джексон, уймись.

\- Стайлз не умрет? – спросила Лидия, закрывая дверь в дом.

\- Не дождетесь, - усмехнулся Дерек, забрал у Уитмора ключи и сел за руль. – Не разнесите наше логово по кирпичу.

 

Он не стал говорить шерифу «я вернулся» или «я здесь», а просто подвинул стул к кровати спящего Стайлза, взял его за прохладную ладонь и положил себе на лоб, унимая тупую головную боль.

\- Я увидел, что твою машину увозят, - помолчав, сказал шериф. – Пришлось злоупотребить обязанностями, она стоит на парковке.

\- Че-е-ерт, - простонал Дерек, вытащил еще раз телефон и позвонил Джексону.

\- Арджент еще у вас? – спросил он утомленно. – Пусть он подкинет тебя до больницы, заберешь Порше. Я снова с машиной.

Джексон вякнул что-то про то, что ему не улыбается кататься всю ночь туда-обратно, но Дерек и слушать не стал.

\- Я принесу тебе кофе, - милосердно сказал Стилински.

 

Когда он вернулся, держа в руках стаканчики, Дерек уже спал, сгорбившись и уткнувшись в ладонь Стайлза лицом.    

 

 

**Способ второй.**

 

\- Дерек, - вкрадчиво позвала Лидия.

Дерек поднял голову, заложив пальцем страницу «О мышах и людях», посмотрел на Лидию вопросительно, и безнадежно спросил:

\- Что ты сломала на этот раз?

Лидии почему-то фантастически не везло с техникой.

\- Мой плеер, - пожаловалась она и положила плеер на столик перед Дереком.

\- Отдай его в сервис, - сказал он после паузы.

\- Но он все равно окажется у тебя, - капризно сказала Лидия, - а я неделю буду без музыки. Ну, Дерек!

\- Вообще-то, мне за это деньги платят, - проворчал Дерек, потянул за проводок и принялся крутить гаджет.

\- Молочный поросенок? – предложила Лидия. - С яблоками и апельсинами.

\- Ладно, починю, - проворчал Дерек, стараясь не облизнуться. – Дай дочитать.

 

Однако когда Лидия вышла из комнаты, он вздохнул, включил лампу над рабочим столом, вытащил из ящика набор отверток и паяльник. Он чувствовал тонкий-тонкий, почти незаметный запах гари, и примерно знал, где искать. Дерек уже добрую сотню таких плееров починил.

\- Чувак, ужинать, - позвал Стайлз, не заходя в комнату. – Пойдемте, мистер О`Хейл, ужин стынет.

\- Иду, миссис О`Хейл, - улыбнулся Дерек, выключая свет.

Он встал, подал локоть Стайлзу, а тот, улыбаясь до ушей, чопорно подхватил его под руку, оправил невидимые пышные юбки и они важно прошествовали к столу.

\- И что это за демонстрация однополых союзов? – осторожно спросил Скотт.

\- Сьюлин, дорогая, это платье тебе не к лицу, - заявил в ответ Стайлз.

Скотт захлопал глазами от неожиданности, а Элиссон усмехнулась.

\- Скарлетт, душенька, не читай за столом, - кривлялся Стайлз, выдирая у Джексона планшет.

\- А почему это он Скарлетт? – кротко спросила Лидия.

\- Потому что у него тоже зеленые глаза, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  

Джексон самодовольно улыбнулся.

 

\- Ты починил? – спросила Лидия, раскладывая жаркое по тарелкам.

\- Только разобрал, - покачал головой Дерек.

\- Чини быстрее! – капризно сказала Лидия.

Дерек так сверкнул красными глазами, что Стайлз и Эрика, сидящие возле него, невольно шарахнулись.

\- Я не боюсь, - задрала нос Лидия, на всякий случай переходя на другой конец стола.

\- Как себя слышу, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Детка, отстань от папочки, папочка починит, раз обещал.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как отстойно звучит, когда ты называешь его папочкой, - поморщился Скотт.

\- А мне нравится, - задумчиво сказал Айзек. – Это так… по-семейному.

\- Мне тоже нравится, - вмешался Джексон, - это звучит круто. Кто здесь папочка, а?

\- Да уж не ты, Скарлетт, - язвительно сказал Скотт.

Элиссон зафыркала, прикрыв ладонью рот.

\- Почему я должен чинить все в этом доме? – риторически спросил Дерек.

\- Потому что ты умеешь это делать, чувак, - безжалостно сказал Стайлз. – Я вот, например, еще не доучился, но работаю на полную ставку. Нет в мире справедливости.

\- Нет, - согласилась Лидия, - я химик, а не повариха, черт возьми, но почему-то я готовлю на всю ораву.

\- А я адвокат, - осклабился Джексон, - если вы кого-нибудь все-таки загрызете, я вас отмажу.

Он оббежал взглядом всех сидящих за столом, и мерзко улыбнулся.

\- Но тебе, Макколл, придется познавать прелести насильственного секса.

\- Так и знал, - буркнул Скотт.

 

Стайлз, жующий картошку, посмотрел на Элиссон, а она потупилась, смущенно улыбаясь. Вскоре на нее смотрели все.

\- Я, конечно, могу принести арбалет, - прошелестела Элиссон, - но лучше я буду безработной.

\- Это уж точно, - усмехнулся Айзек. – А давайте лучше откроем бордель?

За столом стало смертельно тихо.

 

\- Нет, серьезно, - усмехнулся Айзек. – У нас есть блондинка, брюнетка и рыженькая…

\- И Джексон, - мстительно сказал Скотт, включаясь в игру.

Джексон поперхнулся соком.

\- Дерек будет главным сутенером, - продолжил Скотт, - у него физиономия злая.

\- А Стайлз кем будет? Главной сучкой? – кисло спросила Эрика.

\- Горничной, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Стайлз. – Я все равно за вами бардак прибираю.

\- А я буду вышибалой, - задумался Скотт. - Мы с Бойдом будем всех вышибать.

Молчаливый Бойд усмехнулся.

\- Ох и заработаем мы на Уитморе, - сладко зажмурился Скотт.

\- Да что ж такое! – возмутился Джексон. – Дерек, скажи ему!

\- Хрен, - строго сказал Дерек Скотту. - Ты на фиксированной ставке.

\- Дерек! – взвыл Джексон.

\- Принести арбалет? – спросила Элиссон у Лидии и Эрики, а те одновременно кивнули.

\- А ты кем будешь? – спросил Скотт, сообразив, что Айзек молчит и ухмыляется.

\- А я буду их единственный сын, - Айзек кивнул в сторону Дерека и Стайлза. – И все, что вы будете зарабатывать, буду спускать в казино Монако.

 

Он показал всем язык и успел вылететь из-за стола прежде, чем волчата кинулись за ним. Стайлз лениво ковырял картошку, Дерек краем уха прислушивался к визгу и воплям из гостиной.

\- Сейчас они его укокошат, и нам все-таки понадобится помощь Джексона, - сказала Элиссон, перекрикивая ор. – Мы с ним вовек не расплатимся.

\- Можно растворить тело в ванной, - хмыкнула Лидия. - Я знаю, как это делать.

Айзек в гостиной залился громким, негодующим хохотом - он боялся щекотки.

\- Вот так-то, - самодовольно сказала Эрика, отряхивая ладони, и плюхнулась на свое место.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал помятый и взъерошенный Айзек, заползая по стеночке в столовую. – Плохая была идея, признаю.

 

\- Как насчет секса? – спросил Стайлз, плотно закрывая дверь в спальню.

\- Я за, - оживился Дерек. – Как твоя голова?

\- Боже, это было три недели назад, - закатил глаза Стайлз, - нормально моя голова. Иди в душ.

Дерек остановился на пороге ванной и подозрительно спросил:

\- На этот раз по нормальному? Без разнообразия?

\- Э-э-э, да, - протянул Стайлз, отводя глаза.

Дерек тут же замер и прищурился.

\- Что ты придумал на этот раз? Лед уже был, а теперь что? Спички? Кислота? Аконит?

\- Умерь фантазию, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Все будет хорошо.

\- Пока ты мне не скажешь, что задумал, я с места не двинусь, - поклялся Дерек.  

\- Там будешь ты, я и это кресло, - Стайлз кивнул на вращающееся кожаное кресло, приставленное к столу.

\- И все? – осторожно спросил Дерек.

\- И все, - согласился Стайлз. -  Тебе понравится.

\- Подозреваю, что не очень, - проворчал Дерек, задергивая за собой шторку душа.

 

Когда он вернулся, Стайлз поджидал его, катаясь в кресле.

\- Ну? – сухо спросил Дерек, нервничая. – И что теперь?  

Стайл встал, потянулся и показушно облизнулся.

\- Садись.

Дерек шумно выдохнул, подошел поближе, а Стайлз мягко сдернул с него полотенце.

\- Садись, садись, - сказал он нетерпеливо.

\- Прямо так? – уточнил Дерек.

Стайлз огладил его крепкую, твердую задницу и кивнул.

\- Ноги на подлокотники, - подсказал он, схватил Дерека под коленями и потянул на себя.

\- И что это такое будет? – подозрительно спросил Дерек, послушно раскидывая ноги. – Стайлз, мы, кажется, об этом говорили.

\- Я помню, - отозвался Стайл, - твоя задница неприкосновенна.

Он принес подушку, положил ее на пол и опустился сверху коленями.

\- А потрогать можно?

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, серьезно, я только потрогаю. Одним пальчиком.

\- Стайлз…

\- Ну одним пальцем, правда. И неглубоко. На фалангу. Договорились?

\- Так, хватит, - твердо сказал Дерек и попытался выбраться из кресла.

Стайлз повис на нем, как мартышка, обнимая за бедра.

\- Эй! Эй! Ну ладно, не прикоснусь. Клянусь – не притронусь к твоей святой невинности.

Дерек обреченно застонал и откинулся обратно, а Стайлз облизнулся, открыл рот и поводил нижней челюстью туда-сюда.

\- Что ты делаешь? – настороженно спросил Дерек.

\- Разминаюсь, - невозмутимо ответил Стайлз. – Сиди спокойно.

Он наклонился и обхватил губами вялую головку, обвел языком. Дерек несколько минут напряженно смотрел на него, но Стайлз только усердно двигал головой, сжимал губы и шумно дышал. Член уже окреп, стоял и подрагивал, а Стайлз заглатывал его до корня и выпускал, не смущаясь тем, что из углов губ течет слюна. Дерек расслабился, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Стайлз начал немного задыхаться и сопеть, капнул Дереку на ногу слюной, но его ведь никто не заставлял, так что Дерек его не останавливал.

Стайл сам остановился, отстранился и принялся мелко и часто вылизывать основание члена, где уже чуть набух узел.

 

\- М-м, - протянул Дерек, вздрагивая от удовольствия.

И вдруг подпрыгнул, ощутив настойчивые пальцы под мошонкой.

\- Только попробуй прикоснуться, - пригрозил он, не открывая глаз. – Я тебе руку отгрызу.

Стайлз наклонился, полностью вобрав его член, и вдруг заговорил, глухо и непонятно, но так приятно, что Дерек задрожал от поступающего оргазма. Он ни слова не понимал, однако Стайлз все время задевал уздечку, и пальцы все-таки не убрал, гладил ими снаружи, и это было, в общем-то, очень возбуждающе.

\- Гаденыш, - прошипел Дерек, раскинув руки.

Он хотел бы взять Стайлза за затылок и придержать так, чтобы тот захлебывался членом и спермой, но когти вылезли на всю длину, а у Стайлза под волосами уже были ровные шрамы от глубоких царапин. Даже в такие моменты Дерек кое-как удерживал себя в руках. Стайлз промычал что-то, обхватил бедро Дерека и разом насадился полностью, шумно глотая и едва дыша. Дерек почувствовал, как проталкивается в него палец, зарычал и кончил в глубокое, горячее нежное горло.

 

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул он, когда смог дышать.

\- Понравилось? – лениво спросил Стайлз, утирая губы о предплечье

Дерек свел ноги и с неудовольствием прислушался к своему телу: из-за крема, которым хитрый Стайлз смазал пальцы, между ягодиц было мокро и неприятно. Дерек невольно подумал – что же ощущает Стайлз, когда из его открытой дырки течет часами. Не очень-то, наверное, приятно.

\- Я ведь запретил, - покачал головой Дерек.

\- Ну ой, - пожал плечами Стайлз, сыто улыбаясь. – Тебе ведь так не понравилось, правда? Ты ужасно страдал.

\- Не страдал, - проворчал недовольно Дерек.

\- Вот и ладушки! – заявил Стайлз, плюхнулся на кровать и вытянулся во весь рост.

Дерек присел рядом, стащил с него свободные боксеры и от души шлепнул по ягодице.

\- Можешь еще раз, если тебя это утешит, - заявил Стайлз. – Теперь, когда твоя девственность потеряна ты не…а-а-а! Дерек, больно!

Дерек укусил его человеческими зубами за лопатку и сжимал челюсти, пока Стайлз не начал извиваться.

\- Больно же! – завопил Стилински возмущенно, пытаясь дотянуться ладонью до почерневшего укуса.

\- Зато доходчиво, - коротко ответил Дерек.

Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на него, растирая лопатку, потом поддернул трусы, забрал свою подушку и вышел из спальни.

\- Ну и куда ты пошел? – крикнул ему вслед немного растерявшийся Дерек.

\- Иди нахер, - ответил Стайлз и кубарем спустился с лестницы.

 

Дерек ждал его полчаса, но Стайлз так и не вернулся, а без него Дерек как-то разучился засыпать. Пришлось наощупь искать сброшенное белье.

Когда Дерек спустился на первый этаж, в большую гостиную, никто даже не повернулся на звук его шагов – все спали. Стайлз лежал прямо по центру разобранного дивана, устроившись на животе. Прямо на нем спала Эрика, раскидав руки и ноги. Слева от Стайлза свернулся Скотт, а справа, что удивительно – Джексон. Бойд устроился в кресле.

Дерек посмотрел на эту живописную картину, повернулся и наткнулся на стоящего тихонько Айзека.

\- Можно я лягу с тобой? – шепотом спросил Айзек.

 

Сколько они все ни бились над ним, пытаясь сделать его жизнь чуточку лучше, в Айзеке все равно был тот слом, который никак не заживал, не срастался. Обычно Айзек справлялся, однако иногда и на него накатывало. Дерек кивнул, почувствовав волну тоскливого страха, идущего от Айзека.

Они устроились в соседней гостиной, потому что идти на второй этаж, совершенно пустынный и тихий, желания не было ни у Дерека, ни, тем более, у Айзека.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, - тихо сказал Айзек, лежа на второй половине дивана.

\- Спокойной ночи, - согласился Дерек и закрыл глаза.

Через десять минут между ними легла Лидия, мгновенно уснула и даже начала тонко, по-женски, похрапывать, а еще через пять - пришла Элиссон и потопталась у кровати. Дерек отодвинул руку, приглашая ее, и Элиссон устроилась у него в подмышке, обдавая его нежным и терпким запахом айвы.

 

 

  
**Способ третий**.

 

\- Ты идешь спать? – неловко спросил Дерек.

Стайлз, как нарочно, сидел в окружении всей стаи. В общем-то - нарочно: то ли он сам старался не оставаться в одиночестве, то ли стая охраняла его на свой манер, но Дерек никак не мог застать его одного.

Дерек почувствовал себя нелепо и неуютно, когда все подняли головы и уставились на него любопытными глазами. Все, кроме Стайлза – тот упрямо таращился в учебник.

\- Стайлз? – позвал Дерек, стараясь не переминаться с ноги на ногу, как какой-то проситель.

\- А? – отозвался Стайлз, его зрачки неподвижно смотрели в одну точку на странице.

\- Спать идешь?

\- Я тут лягу, - сообщил Стайлз. – На диване.

Дерек помолчал.

\- Нет, - сказал он мягко. – Пойдем. 

Стайлз наконец-то перестал гипнотизировать страницу, поднял лицо и в упор посмотрел на Хейла.

\- Зачем?

Дерек шумно выдохнул.

\- Там твоя кровать.

\- На ней не подписано, - буркнул Стайлз и снова уставился в книгу.

\- Мне тебя что, насильно тащить? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз громко и насмешливо зафыркал.

\- Попробуй.

 

Едва слышно зарычал Скотт, к нему присоединился Айзек, но Дерек только взглянул на них – и они моментально умолкли.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу, - сказал Дерек. – Никто из них не посмеет вмешаться.

Стайлз громко захлопнул книгу, выпрямился и посмотрел на Скотта. Тот отвел глаза. Отвернулся Джексон, уставилась в пол Лидия, Эрика поглядела в окно. Стайлз вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Дерека.

\- Валяй, тащи.

Дерек вскинул брови.

\- Пойдем, - попробовал он лаской еще раз.

\- Нет, - отрезал Стайлз, дернув углом губ. – Тебе надо – ты и тащи, а мне никуда не надо.

Дерек подошел к нему вплотную, дернулся, услышав тонкий, скулящий звук, который издал Айзек. Конечно, не дело было при нем демонстрировать подобное насилие, но Дерек соскучился, да и их ссора начала принимать какой-то странный, затяжной характер.

\- Все в порядке, - мягко проговорил Стайлз, глядя на Айзека.

Он встал, одернул футболку и пихнул Дерека в грудь.

\- Ладно, пошли.

Дерек чувствовал тепло его локтя, шуршание его штанин, однако Стайлз был где-то далеко, как будто в другом городе – ни прикоснуться, ни поговорить. Как в стенку швырять стеклянные бусы.

 

Стайлз зашел в спальню, оперся коленями о кровать и принялся ожесточенно сдирать рубашку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил ошеломленный Дерек, который едва набрался храбрости поцеловать его.

Стайлз опрокинулся на спину, содрал штаны и развел ноги.

\- Ты ведь этого хотел? – спросил он зло. – Давай, я потерплю.

Дерек попятился. Стайл требовательно смотрел на него, щурил потемневшие глаза и нетерпеливо болтал разведенными ногами.

 

Дерек еле выдохнул от обиды, перехватившей горло. Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь, спустился вниз, к черному ходу, и вышел на задворки дома. Ворота в лес были открыты, так что Дерек торопливо, чувствуя звенящую пустоту в голове, зашагал прочь – к месту для раздумий.

В доме, где жила стая из девятерых человек, никогда не бывало тихо. Кто-нибудь обязательно скандалил, занимался сексом, гремел посудой, играл в приставку, пел… в общем, сосредоточиться было тяжело. Зато недалеко от дома бежал мелкий, чистый ручеек, возле которого Дерек и Скотт поставили скамью. Место было и недалеко от дома, чтобы в случае чего, стая примчалась на помощь за две минуты, и достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было спокойно подумать.   

 

Дерек плюхнулся на влажную после дождя скамейку, вытянул ноги и вцепился в коротко остриженные волосы. Он старался быть главным, старался решать все проблемы, но иногда даже он не знал – как поступить и что делать. Черт, да он кучу вещей не знал, потому что никогда с ними не сталкивался. Он не мог помочь Скотту, когда тот пришел за помощью. Он не знал, как поступить со Стайлзом, потому что… потому что прошлые его отношения закончились огнем и смертью, а повторения Дерек определенно не хотел.

Стайлз ведь не его обидел и унизил, а себя; себя обесценил, но Дереку почему-то от этого стало так больно, что он чуть не располосовал себе грудь когтями.

На какую-то жуткую секунду он представил, как Стайлз собирает вещи, пока он сидит тут, а потом уходит, и больше никогда не возвращается. Дерек вскочил на ноги, и тут же плюхнулся обратно, услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он прислушивался к шагам, пока не понял, к своему изумлению, что это Стайлз.

Стайлз шел к нему, мягко наступая на мокрые листья и напитавшиеся влагой ветки.

 

\- Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, - хмыкнул Стайлз и остановился перед ним. – Или тут, или посреди кровавой бани в ближайшем магазине.

Дерек криво, нервно улыбнулся, но Стайлз посерьезнел и заглянул сверху вниз в его лицо.

\- Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, - предупредил он сосредоточенно, - а потом мы поговорим, ладно?

\- Ладно, - согласился Дерек. – Будет больно?

\- Не должно, - улыбнулся Стайлз, наклонился, крепко взяв Дерека ладонями за скулы, и поцеловал.

 

\- Не больно, - помолчав, сказал Дерек, и только тогда Стайлз его выпустил и присел рядом.

\- Слушай, - Стайлз почесал нос и затарахтел, как обычно быстро и почти бессвязно, - это все твоя серьезная физиономия, чувак. Понимаешь, я все время забываю, какой ты на самом деле, мы все забываем, потому что ты все время ходишь, скрипя зубами. А если бы ты не ходил и не хмурил свою мрачную физиономию… хотя ты очень сексуальный, когда хмуришь. Но чувак, я иногда просто не знаю, что ты задумал. И забываю посмотреть возраст в твоих правах. Ты не можешь все знать. Это нормально. Это совершенно нормально. Ты не виноват. Никто не виноват.

\- Отдышись, - посоветовал Дерек, который крайне смутно понял, что Стайлз хочет ему сказать.

Самое главное он понял – Стайлз больше не сердится, ссора окончена.

\- Пойдем домой, - попросил Стайлз. – Серьезно. Пойдем в нашу кроватку, ты сделаешь мне массаж ступней, я сделаю тебе… что-нибудь, и все будет хорошо.

\- У меня есть идея лучше, - хрипло сказал Дерек.

От смены настроения у него голова кругом пошла.

\- Сделать это тут, на листьях? – любопытно спросил Стайлз. - Холодно, чувак.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Ну вот видишь, - просиял вдруг Стайлз. - Ты всегда сексуальный, волчара. Улыбка тебе идет.

Дерек тут же прекратил улыбаться и нахмурился: то, как Стайлз смотрел на него - обжигающим жадным взглядом, как-то смущало.

\- О, да, - простонал Стайлз, облизываясь. – Мои трусики можно отжимать!

\- Стилински, ты придурок, - фыркнул Дерек.

\- Мое сердце пылает от страсти! – дурачился Стайлз. – А бабочки порхают в желудке!

\- Я почитал тот журнал, - перебил его Дерек, пока Стайлза не понесло на поэзию. – Дурацкие советы.

\- Может быть, - легко согласился Стайлз, взял его за руку и переплел пальцы. – Но?

\- Но кое-что меня заинтересовало, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Мне придется украсть помаду у Эрики? – вкрадчиво спросил Стайлз.

\- Пока нет, - ответил Дерек и широко улыбнулся.

Стайлз шумно втянул воздух, остановился, потянул его к себе и полез целоваться – слюняво, жарко и колюче, из-за плохо сбритой щетины.

 

\- Там-та-да! – пропела Эрика. – Они помирились!

\- Слава богу, - проворчал Джексон. – От их злости воздух пересыхает.

\- А это плохо для девичьей кожи, - поддел его Скотт, перегнулся и провел двумя пальцами по щеке Уитмора.

\- Я тебе сейчас руку оторву! – заорал тот, неожиданно покраснев.

\- Мы наверх, - сообщил Стайлз. – Ведите себя прилично.

\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнула Эрика. – Да ты просто выскакиваешь из штанов, сучка.

\- Но-но, - осклабился Стайлз, ничуть не обиженный. – Я альфа-самка!

\- Таких не бывает, - возразила Лидия.

\- И это я! – крикнула вслед Стайлзу Эрика. – Это я альфа-самка!

 

\- И чем ты меня удивишь? – спросил Стайлз, торопливо стаскивая с Дерека футболку. – Так, погоди-ка.

\- Только не… о-о-ох! – застонал Дерек и невольно захихикал от щекотки, когда Стайлз опустился перед ним на колени и начал облизывать его живот. – Ты знаешь, что мне это не нравится.

\- Не могу удержаться, - невнятно признался Стайлз, водя языком по линиям тела. – У тебя такой пресс.

Дерек терпел несколько минут, пока слюна на начала высыхать на коже, холодя ее и стягивая.

\- Перестань, - попросил он смирно. – Стайлз, серьезно, хватит уже.

Стайлз с сожалением отодвинулся, сел и скинул кроссовки.

 

\- Что задумал? – спросил он, скидывая штаны, как змея сбрасывает старую шкуру. – Удиви меня.

Дерек вытащил из ящика круглый пластиковый флакон и потряс им перед Стайлзом.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно протянул Стайлз. – А что это?

Дерек лег рядом, поцеловал Стайлза в плечо и на некоторое время совсем забыл про флакон, купаясь в теплом, вкусном запахе. Стайлз постанывал, подставляя на растерзание ключицы, шею, соски и плечи, однако когда Дерек попытался пропихнуть колено между его ног, он хныкнул и запротестовал слабым ворчанием, перенятым у волчат.

Дерек отстранился, тяжело дыша, облизнул губы и ткнулся кончиком холодного носа Стайлзу в грудь.

\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот зарычишь, - доброжелательно сказал Стайлз, крутя загадочный флакон. – Все и так думают, что ты рычишь круглыми сутками, можешь не сдерживаться.

\- Я не рычу! – возмутился Дерек. – Я же не зверь.

 

Стайлз как раз тряхнул флакон, из того выпала пробка, и в лицо Дереку посыпался белый, липучий тальк. Дерек ошеломленно чихнул и зарычал.

\- Не зверь, ага, - согласился Стайлз. – Ну и зачем это?

\- Дай сюда, - потребовал Дерек, отфыркиваясь.

Он размазал порошок по ладоням и взялся за член Стайлза.

\- Ого! – простонал тот через несколько секунд. – Прикольно!

Естественно, в тальке оказалось все – кровать, Дерек, Стайлз, руки и, что было приятнее всего – член Дерека. Стайлз плавно двигал ладонью, и ощущения были до ужаса шелковистые.

\- Погоди, - взмолился Стайлз, когда Дерек задвигал рукой быстро и ритмично. – В меня.  
\- В тебя? – переспросил Дерек, облизываясь.

\- Чувак, мы месяц меня не трахали, - бессовестно завил Стайлз. – Непорядок, как считаешь?

\- Так и считаю, - согласился Дерек, лизнув Стайлза в подбородок. – Перевернись?

\- Забирайся сверху, волчара, - приказал Стайлз. – Я чертовски соскучился.

Дерека и упрашивать не надо было, он мгновенно оказался сверху, подхватил ладонью свой член и одним толчком пропихнул его до середины.

Стайлз под ним издал странный звук, обхватил его щиколотками за поясницу, а ногтями вцепился в плечи. Дерек протолкнулся до конца, удивляясь тому, что член вставляется с таким трудом.

\- Ты.

Дерек замер – голос у Стайлза был явно недобрым и слишком трезвым для того, кто с удовольствием предается постельным утехам.

\- Ты идиот, – выговорил Стайлз. – Сухо. Мне больно. Черт, Дерек. Разве не надо было смыть тальк?

\- Прости, - выговорил Дерек и подался назад, но Стайлз вцепился в него и зашипел, тихо и опасно:

\- Перестань двигаться, черт тебя возьми! Мне больно!

\- Я сейчас выйду, если ты меня отпу…

\- Ты не выйдешь, - похоронным тоном заявил Стайлз, впиваясь ногтями в спину Дерека. – Я сейчас сдохну, и когда мне будет уже все равно, вот тогда ты, сука, выйдешь. А если ты дернешься только – я высосу тебе глаза, понял? Прямо так возьму и высосу. Не шевелись. Даже не дыши. 

Дерек кивнул и оперся на локти. Стайлз задрал ноги повыше, подхватил Дерека за бедра, не забыв мстительно оцарапать, и начал медленно отодвигать его от себя. Чудесный тальк, который так легко скользил по коже, внутри Стайлза скатался в комочки и скользить резко перестал. Стайлз застонал, проклиная и Хейла, и его крупный член, и его идиотские идеи, и себя - за то, что связался с таким придурком.

\- Давай я вытащу рывком? – предложил Дерек.

\- Я вырву тебе язык, - пригрозил Стайл. – Я тебе ноги сломаю! Я тебя испепелю! Отравлю мышьяком! Твою мать, Дерек! Твою ж мать!

Дерек зажал ему рот ладонью и попытался освободиться из тела Стайлза, ставшего капканом. Он подался назад и замер, с ужасом чувствуя, что вместе с его членом, кажется,  кишки Стайлза выпадают – в буквальном смысле. Судя по расширившимся глазам Стайлза и его воплю в ладонь, Стайлз ощутил что-то подобное.

\- Все, я ничего не делаю, - успокаивающе сказал Дерек. – Видишь, я жду.

\- Чего ждешь, сволочь? – простонал Стайлз, бессильно пытаясь раздавить ногами Дереку печень. – Пока я сдохну? Второго пришествия?

\- У меня член не падает, - поделился с ним бедой Дерек. – Я не могу вытащить.

\- С этим я тебе помогу, - злобно пообещал Стайлз. – Дядя Питер, мертвый и обгоревший…

\- Фу, - поморщился Дерек. – Это отвратительно и не помогает.

\- Крис Арджент? – предположил Стайлз. – Хотя… он интересный мужик.

\- Я тебе сейчас шею сверну, - пообещал Дерек.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Крис Арджент и дядя Питер? – сказал он гадко.

\- Боже, какой же ты испорченный, - покачал головой Дерек. – Ты совершенно испорченный мальчишка…

Он замер, ощутив, что член, который начал было спадать, снова окреп.

\- Мда, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Ладно…

Они задумались на несколько минут, однако ничего путного в голову не пришло ни одному, ни другому.

\- Знаешь, кого бы я точно не стал называть? – проговорил Стайлз.

\- Своего отца?

\- Фу, Дерек, - Стайлз даже передернулся. – У меня сейчас все просто внутрь втянулось! Джексона.

\- Дже-е-ексона, - протянул Дерек.

\- У тебя снова встал, - холодно заметил Стайлз.

\- У тебя тоже, - оскалился Дерек.

Стайлз покраснел.

\- Слушай, а мы могли бы…

\- И думать об этом не смей.

\- Да ладно, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз. – Это ведь в ваших традициях – загнать добычу, трахнуть бету… так по-семейному.

\- Ты издеваешься? – прищурился Дерек. – Я так никогда не вытащу.

\- Я выебу его грязный рот, - мечтал вслух Стайлз, - а ты оттрахаешь его так, чтобы у него неделю лапы расползались. Ты ведь умеешь.

\- Ох, черт, - сдавленно пробормотал Дерек, содрогаясь.

Его член обмяк, и по сперме легко вышел.

\- Кровь есть? – испуганно спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек принялся осторожно, кончиками  пальцев, его ощупывать.

\- Нет, - успокоил его Дерек. – Все хорошо.

Стайлз шумно вздохнул, стер со щеки Дерека белую полоску талька и вдруг взял Хейла за горло.

\- Попробуй только, - сказал он крайне холодно. – Попробуй, и будешь отращивать яйца заново. Я не шучу.

\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил польщенный его ревностью Дерек. – Стайлз, я и не думал.

Стайлз торжествующе улыбнулся и подкатился ему под бок.

 

 

**Способ четвертый.**

  

\- Ты такой милый, когда спишь, - негромко сказал Стайлз, присев на край кровати.

Дерек сонно поморгал, слабо улыбнулся, когда Стайлз начал ерошить его волосы.

\- Я долго спал? – спросил он хрипловато. – Я приехал, а тебя не было… прилег на часок.

\- Мы поужинали без тебя, - легко сказал Стайлз, - но тебе оставили.

Дерек улыбнулся и потянулся.

\- Ты почти похож на человека, когда спишь, - сказал Стайлз.

Дерек от неожиданности чуть не прикусил язык и приподнялся, опираясь на локти.

\- Это как понять? – спросил он с опаской в голосе.

\- На обычного черноволосого парня, - гнул свою линию Стайлз, не слушая его. – Но ты ведь не человек.

Дерек сглотнул и осторожно спросил:

\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

\- Ты животное, - холодно ответил Стайл, - зверь.

Дерек почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть  - и он начнет рычать. В словах Стайлза, в его интонациях не было ничего хорошего, таким тоном говорят только плохие вещи, а слова Стилински однозначно добрыми не были. Это было неожиданно, как удар грома с ясного неба, и Дерек едва справлялся с подступающей паникой.

 

\- Каждому зверю нужен хозяин! – заявил Стайлз, подвигаясь еще ближе.

\- Это кто сказал? – прищурился Дерек, отползая от него.

\- Я это сказал, - задрал нос Стайлз и жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины черный, узкий ремешок. – Надевай.

\- Ты в своем уме? – тихо спросил Дерек, рассматривая болтающийся дохлой змеей ошейник. – Ты хоть соображаешь - кому и что предлагаешь?

\- Отлично я соображаю, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – Надевай.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Дерек и перекатился на другую половину кровати.

\- Ну чувак, - жалобно и расстроенно сказал Стайлз. - Ну почему ты не хочешь поиграть со мной?

У Дерека свалилась с плеч гора, размером с Монблан.

\- Давай поиграем? – попросил Стайлз, живо оббегая кровать и усаживаясь рядом с другой стороны.

\- Давай, - согласился Дерек. – Предупреждать надо.

\- Ну, я думал, что ты догадаешься, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я же был такой демонический.

\- Знаешь что, - Дерек дернул его на себя, перевернул на спину и подмял. – Давай я завтра с утра тебя разбужу и скажу: «Ты самый слабый член стаи, ты такой жалкий, что даже не можешь защищаться, а когда кончаешь – скулишь, как щенок с перебитой лапой, давай поиграем, Стайлз».

\- Я не… я не скулю, - огрызнулся Стайлз и обнял Дерека за шею. – Но поправки учел.

Дерек легонько куснул его в нос.

\- Какие правила… игры? – спросил он с интересом, стаскивая со Стайлза узкие черные боксеры.

\- Ты будешь моим волком, - заявил Стайлз, - а я буду твоим хозяином. Ты будешь меня слушаться, а я буду тобой повелевать.

Дерек чуть не прыснул, но сдержался, нашарил полоску ошейника и наощупь застегнул его на шее.

\- Мне это не сильно нравится, - проворчал он, ощупывая горло. – Мой волк злится.

\- Это мой волк, - возразил Стайлз. – И заткнись.

Он выбрался из-под Дерека, сел и уставился на него жадными, блестящими глазами.

\- Ну? – не вытерпел Дерек после двухминутного молчания. – Что мне делать?

\- Я думаю, - буркнул Стайлз. – Помолчи.

\- Ты не знаешь, что делать, - расплылся в хищной улыбке Дерек.

\- Знаю! – неубедительно возразил Стайлз. – Я хочу все, и не знаю, с чего начать.

Он поскреб затылок.

\- Прикажи мне не поднимать на тебя глаз, - предложил Дерек, который кое-чего из этой области знал.

\- Не хочу! – всполошился Стайлз. – У тебя красивые глаза, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

Дерек хмыкнул и потер переносицу, подозревая, что игра будет крайне бестолковой.

\- Я запрещаю тебе говорить, - оживился неожиданно Стайлз, подался и куснул Дерека за ухо. – Ты будешь открывать рот, только когда тебя спросят, понял?

\- Да, сэр, - отозвался Дерек, стараясь не ухмыляться.

\- Хозяин! – Стайлз легонько шлепнул его по щеке. – Называй меня хозяином… ну пожалуйста, Дерек, - добавил он жалобно, видя, как гнусно Хейл улыбается.

\- Хорошо, хозяин, - отозвался Дерек, кусая губы.

Удовлетворенный Стайлз сполз с кровати, стащил с Дерека одеяло и задумчиво уставился на его обнаженное, сильное тело.

\- Ты мой волк, - сказал он с удовольствием. – Мой зверь.

Дерек перестал улыбаться, посмотрел серьезно и кивнул.

\- Ты ведь мой? – спросил для приличия Стайлз, сдирая с него домашние свободные трусы в тигровую полоску.

\- Да, - твердо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз забрался на него сверху, поймал за ошейник и подтащил нос к носу. Обвел кончиком языка контур губ.

\- Так бы и сожрал целиком, - признался он похотливо. – Ты такой…

\- Что мне сделать? – спросил Дерек, догадываясь, что Стайлз снова не знает, что ему делать.

\- Ложись на спину, - Стайлз толкнул его в грудь, а Дерек послушно распластался и охнул от неожиданности, когда Стайлз плюхнулся ему на грудь.

\- Открой рот! – рявкнул Стайлз, полностью вошедший в роль.

Дерек подсунул подушку под голову, облизнул губы и подхватил Стайлза за бедра, когда тот принялся водить влажной головкой по лицу.

\- Щетина, - хихикнул на секунду Стайлз, но тут же посерьезнел, запихнул Дереку в рот два пальца и оттянул челюсть. – Тебе идет, когда у тебя физиономия перемазанная.

Глаза у Дерека на секунду вспыхнули красным, но тут же погасли, а Стайлз одним движением засадил ему член до горла.

 

Как обычно, он начал поскуливать, вспотел, царапал Дерека короткими, человеческими ногтями, ерзал и закатывал глаза. Словом, вел себя не так, как  ведет повелитель опасных зверей, поэтому Дерек закатил глаза, подхватил его удобнее и принялся неспешно отсасывать, наслаждаясь щенячьими звуками, которые издавал Стайлз.

\- Хватит, стой! – прохныкал Стайлз, когда Дерек уже думал было, что разрядка не за горами.

Он сполз, сел рядом и поглядел на Дерека взглядом лани.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – усмехнулся Дерек, вошедший во вкус.

Стайлз прикусил губу, почесал коротко стриженый затылок и громко засопел. По его лицу растекся густой румянец, сполз вниз - на шею и грудь. Дерек не утерпел – лизнул его горячее, солоноватое плечо, ткнулся носом за ухом, обдавая дыханием, и тихо, вкрадчиво спросил:

\- Что мне сделать, Стайлз? Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Ты же знаешь, что я это сделаю.

Стайлз шумно сглотнул, поглядел искоса на Дерека потемневшим взглядом затравленного олененка – Дерек едва удержал зубы на привязи.

\- Ты хочешь того, о чем я думаю? – прохрипел он Стайлзу на ухо, царапая его щетиной. – Вылизать тебя как сучку?

\- Да! – пискнул Стайлз неожиданно высоким голосом.

Дерек мгновенно разложил его на кровати, подпихивая подушки куда нужно, лизнул горячую и нежную изнанку бедра. Колени у Стайлза расползлись, он начал задушено всхлипывать, но не сопротивлялся, только спрятал лицо в предплечье, подглядывая за Дереком одним глазом.

Дерек демонстративно облизнулся – Стайлз тихо застонал и совсем спрятал лицо.

 

Между ног он был все еще влажным после душа, пах гелем и чистым, здоровым телом. Дерек не утерпел, взял в рот его мягкую мошонку, пососал и выпустил, и только тогда обвел кончиком языка сжатую, подрагивающую дырку. Грудь и живот Стайлза под его руками полыхали, как у больного малярией. Стайлз стеснялся.

Дерек принялся вылизывать его, сначала медленно и легко, наслаждаясь тем, как подрагивает дырка под нажимом его языка; но потом ему надоело быть деликатным, и он принялся вылизывать Стайлза грубовато и сильно, как волк. Стайлз всхлипывал, сжимал ноги на его плечах, дергался и перебирал судорожно растопыренными пальцами черные волосы. Дерек пропихнул язык внутрь и поводил им, с улыбкой прислушиваясь, как Стайлз сдавленно орет в свой кулак.

 

\- Стой! – приказал Стайлз. – Остановись.

\- М? – небрежно спросил Дерек, облизываясь. – Что такое, Маугли?

Стайлз сел, подобрав под себя ноги, и утер обеими ладонями пылающее румянцем, взмокшее лицо.

\- Обернись полностью.

Дерек опешил.

\- Сейчас?

\- Сейчас! – резко приказал Стайлз. – Давай, я хочу.

Дерек сполз с кровати, вышел на ковер и сосредоточился.

\- Зачем тебе это? – сказал он невнятно из-за торчащих клыков.

\- Это уже моя забота, - ответил Стайлз, вытащил из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой и выдавил сразу половину в ладонь.

Дерек смотрел на него, только на него, и аж пошатывался от того, сколько в нем бурлило чувств и порывов. Волк тоже не понимал, что делает Стайлз, топтался и поглядывал на кровать с недоумением.

Стайлз сполз на пол, уперся ладонями в спинку кровати, а сам прогнулся и расставил ноги.  Его ягодицы и промежность блестели, и смазка прямо капала на ковер.

\- Трахни меня, - сказал он категорично. – Давай.

«Идиот» - подумал Дерек, кое-как пытаясь обуздать волка, однако тот не собирался сдерживаться, а одним прыжком оказался рядом со Стайлзом.

 

Стайлз закричал, комкая пальцами попавшее под руки одеяло, но не сделал попытки отодвинуться, наоборот, откинулся головой Дереку на плечо. Член у Альфы был крупнее, шире в основании, крючка, как у кошачьих, на нем не было, но узел уже появился, поэтому Стайлз охал, повизгивал и дергался. Сначала Дерек жалел его, входил только до узла, однако Стайлз, осознав его хитрый маневр, начал подмахивать и насаживаться до конца. После этого он стал кричать и извиваться, но Дерек его больше не жалел.

Стайлз еще и расплакался, чувствуя, что толчки стали сильнее, сжался ничком, ткнувшись лицом в кровать, и кончил, всхлипывая и содрогаясь. Дерек толкнулся в него последний раз, входя до основания, замер, давая узлу распухнуть, и обнял Стайлза поперек груди, стараясь не поцарапать когтями.

 

\- Боже, - еле слышно проговорил Стайлз. – Это же зоофилия? Как думаешь, это считается?

\- Думаю, да, - согласился Дерек, возвращаясь в человеческий вид.

\- Может, все-таки нет? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз, ерзая коленями по полу. – Может, покатит на ксено?

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Дерек.

Узел-то спадать и не думал, так что они оказались связаны, как веревками.

\- Ксенофилия у нас и так, я ведь не человек, ты  сам сказал.

\- Какой ты мстительный и злопамятный мудила, - пожаловался Стайлз. – Я не хочу быть зоофилом. Эй!

Дерек приподнял его и осторожно улегся на край кровати, прижимая Стайлза к себе. Теперь сперма, текущая из Стайлза, капала ему на ногу, и это было не сказать, чтобы слишком приятно.

\- Ты меня удивил, - признался Дерек, тычась пересохшими губами Стайлзу в ухо.

\- Ты меня тоже, - промямлил Стайлз. – Но в хорошем смысле. Дерек, помолчи, дай мне побыть в экстазе.

\- Побудь, - милостиво сказал Дерек, поглаживая его плечо.

 

Стайлз поерзал, попытался отстраниться, но не смог.

\- Эй, - проговорил он тихонько. – Я хочу еще.

\- Я тоже, - признался Дерек, целуя его затылок.

Стайлз поерзал снова и кое-как освободился.

\- Ох, черт, - сказал он с гримасой, когда из него потекли густые белые струйки. – Я в душ.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дерек. – Останься.

Стайлз открыл было рот, но Дерек молча расстегнул ошейник и затянул на его шее.

\- Моя очередь, - сказал он многообещающе.

\- А может, и не хочу, - пробормотал Стайлз, пятясь от него. – Ты меня сейчас пугаешь, чувак. У тебя глаза странные.

\- Нормальные у меня глаза, - возразил Дерек, схватил его за щиколотку и подтащил к себе. – Хочешь, давай со стоп-словом?

\- Хочу! – заявил Стайлз, потом поразмышлял и передумал, – не хочу! Ты ведь не заставишь меня делать что-то унизительное?

\- Смотря что, - прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, - я могу заставить тебя сделать кучу вещей, от которых ты начнешь ныть, как сучка.

\- Чувак, это нечестно, - возмутился Стайлз. – Почему у тебя такой сексуальный хриплый голос, а?

Дерек пососал мочку его уха.

\- Знаешь, что я могу? – спросил он коварно.

\- Свести меня с ума? – предположил Стайлз. – Ты и так отлично справляешься, когда ходишь без футболки. Это очень подло с твоей стороны. А вдруг ты простынешь? Или оборотни не болеют? Серьезно? Вы не болеете насморком?

\- Стайлз, замолчи, - попросил Дерек, закатив глаза. – Серьезно, будешь открывать рот, когда я тебя спрошу.

\- Это была моя идея! – тут же возразил Стайлз. – Это я придумал! Придумай что-то свое, а то…

\- А то мне придется тебя наказать, - пообещал Дерек, сверкнув глазами.

\- Все, молчу, - смирно пискнул Стайлз. – Молчу, слушаюсь, повинуюсь, весь твой. Сама покорность. Робость и прилежание. Гордость и пре…

Дерек перевернул его на живот и ткнул лицом в подушку. Стайлз еще побубнил тихо, но вскоре затих и только подсматривал за Дереком краешком глаза.

 

\- Мне страшно, - сообщил он, пока Дерек поглаживал его по пояснице. – У тебя глаза сверкают.

\- Я тебя не обижу, - пообещал Дерек, укладываясь сверху. – Я тебя даже не трону, если хочешь.

\- Это как так? – возмутился Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал!

\- А я хочу, чтобы ты кончил без рук, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – И даже без члена в заднице, только от моих слов.

Стайлз вздрогнул.

\- Так не бывает, - сказал он неуверенно. – Или бывает?

\- Давай проверим? – предложил Дерек, лизнув Стайлза в ухо. – О чем ты всегда мечтал?

\- О Диснейленде!

Дерек помолчал, погладил Стайлза по затылку и только тогда отвесил легкую затрещину.

\- А, ты не об этом, - сообразил Стайлз. – Тогда… ох, Дерек, ты меня загрызешь.

\- Значит, это что-то особо мерзкое, - догадался Дерек. – Трахнуть меня? Трахнуться на виду у всех? Или групповушка?

\- А-у-ы, - простонал Стайлз, перевернулся на спину и обнял Дерека руками за плечи.

\- Угадал, - самодовольно ответил тот. – Расскажи мне.

\- А ты мне горло не вырвешь? – робко поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь трахнуть членом ногу Дерека.

\- За фантазию – нет, - спокойно ответил Хейл, - а если попробуешь воплотить ее – я тебя на кусочки порву.

Стайлз всхлипнул, обвил его ногами за талию и томно закрыл глаза.

\- Я представляю, что я связан, - начал он бормотать сбивчиво и неуверенно. – В гостиной, на столе. Я лежу на спине, привязанный к ножкам, свет лампы бьет мне в глаза, надо купить абажур, Дерек, я все время забываю, запиши его в список покупок, плетеный, негорючий, из ивы, может быть…

\- Ты лежишь привязанный, - напомнил Дерек, сообразив, что Стайлза уводит куда-то не туда.

\- А вся стая смотрит на меня, - тут же спохватился Стайлз. – Они смотрят, как я дергаюсь. И молчат. И смотрят. А ты трахаешь меня… и знаешь, до сегодняшнего дня ты был человеком, но теперь…

Дерек постарался подобрать отвисшую челюсть и никак не прокомментировать.

\- Ты такой рычишь, - бормотал Стайлз, заливаясь румянцем и тяжело дыша. – И царапаешь мне бока когтями. И долбишь… ну как ты умеешь. А я прошу тебя остановиться и не делать мне больно.

\- А тебе больно? – всполошился Дерек.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Стайлз, - ты что! У меня стоит, и если бы я не был связан, я бы сам насаживался, но я связан…

\- А они смотрят, - согласился Дерек, который уже отлично понял сценарий.

\- А потом ты выходишь, - прошептал Стайлз, - и говоришь всем: «Посмотрите, какая жалкая сучка». И все подходят.

\- Даже Скотт? – удивился Дерек, невольно облизывая пересохшие губы.

Голова у Стайлза бессильно лежала на подушке, и он не мог открыть глаз, поэтому не видел, как Дерек покраснел.

\- Э-э-э, нет, - решил Стайлз наконец, - Скотт уехал.

\- За абажуром, - согласился Дерек. – Нахер Скотта, что дальше?

\- Они смотрят на мою дырку, - просипел Стайлз.

\- Она раскрытая, - замечтался Дерек, - течет…

\- Ничего не течет, - перебил его Стайлз, - она просто раскрытая, и ты снова начинаешь жарить меня так, что я кричу и плачу… а потом…

Он замолчал и посмотрел на Дерека жалобно. Дерек вопросительно взглянул в ответ.

\- Джексон, - угадал он сразу.

\- Не сердись, - попросил Стайлз, дыша открытым ртом.

\- Что делает этот паршивец? – заинтересовался Дерек.

\- Он говорит… - прошептал Стайлз, хватая ртом воздух. – Он…

\- Унижает тебя, - подсказал Дерек.

Стайлз елозил бедрами по его ноге.

\- Да! – пискнул Стайлз. – Он говорит… что-нибудь такое…

\- Он говорит, что наша сучка слишком громко просит, чтобы ее оттрахали, - тихо сказал Дерек ему на ухо. – И что пора заткнуть ее маленький, грязный ротик, ведь так?

Стайлз даже выгнулся и задышал как пылесос, переключенный на режим реверса.

\- Тогда он берет меня за волосы, - едва выдохнул Стайлз.

\- И засовывает свой член тебе в рот, - безжалостно закончил Дерек. – Ты плачешь и извиваешься, царапаешь руки веревками, но мы трахаем тебя, пока ты не начнешь выть даже с заткнутым ртом.

Глаза у Стайлза остекленели.

\- Никто не даст тебе кончить, потому что ты мелкая сучка, которая служит стае, чтобы лучшие самцы могли выебать ее, когда им захочется, - шептал Дерек.

Стайлз даже не дышал, он только крупно вздрагивал, оскалившись, и впивался ногтями в плечи Дерека.

\- А потом мы кончим, - бормотал Дерек, обдавая его пылающее лицо своим дыханием. – Ты будешь весь в сперме, она будет течь у тебя по лицу и ногам, а ты будешь пищать и просить еще, и благодарить за то, что тобой воспользовались.

Стайлз вскрикнул.

\- И только тогда я разрешу тебе кончить, - завершил Дерек. – Я разрешаю, кончай.

Стайлз выгнулся под ним, задрожал и обмяк. Дерек быстро задвигал ладонью по члену и тоже кончил жидкой, как вода, почти прозрачной спермой. Видимо, он был на самой грани обращения.

 

\- Эй, - тихо проговорил Стайлз, не открывая глаз.- Надо же, получилось.

\- Ты молодец, - согласился Дерек, укладываясь рядом.

Стайлз открыл один глаз, потемневший от пережитого удовольствия, и неуверенно спросил:

\- Ничего, что у меня такие фантазии?

\- Ничего, - утешил его Дерек, - когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе парочку моих.

Стайлз улыбнулся и снял ошейник.

\- Оставь, - запротестовал Дерек. – Тебе идет.

\- Не нужно, - спокойно и сипло ответил Стайлз, - на самом деле он там всегда.

Дерек поймал его ладонь и приложил к своей шее.

\- И тут тоже.

\- Я тебя люблю, страшный волчара, - усмехнулся Стайлз и легонько ткнулся носом Дереку в плечо.

\- Может, ты и мелкая сучка, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, - но сучка для самого лучшего самца – для меня.

\- Романтичен до безобразия, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Иди ужинать. 

 

 

**Способ пятый.**

 

 - День Стирки! – громогласно заявил Стайлз, застыв со списком в руках посреди гостиной. – Народ, подтягивайтесь сюда.

\- Стилински будет указывать, в какой день мне стирать трусы, - проворчал Джексон, растирая ладонями сонное лицо. – Два года назад я бы в это не поверил.

\- Но теперь ты будешь слушаться, - жизнерадостно заявил Стайлз. – Это великолепно, правда? Стайлз великолепен!

\- Великолепный Стилински, давай по сути, - попросила Лидия, завернутая в простыню от ступней до носа.

\- Ты сказала «великолепный»? – простонал Стайлз. – О, черт! Ну почему ты не могла сказать этого раньше? Лет пять назад, а? Вы слышали? Лидия считает, что я великолепен!

\- О, Стайлз, детка, ты так меня заводишь, - равнодушно проговорила Лидия, - ты такой крутой, я вся горю, возьми меня…

\- … всю, - закончила Эрика, присаживаясь на нижние ступеньки.

\- Все, это надолго, - покачал головой Скотт. – Закоротили Стилински.

\- Стилински Великолепного, - фыркнул Джексон. – Что там со стиркой? У меня закончились чистые футболки.

\- У него такое глупое лицо, когда он мечтает, - задумчиво сказал Айзек, разглядывая Стайлза.

\- У него оно всегда такое, - вздохнул Дерек, забрал у Стайлза список и, нахмурившись, принялся в нем разбираться.

\- Что там написано? – поинтересовалась Элиссон, видя, с каким трудом Дерек вычитывается в накарябанные от руки каракули.

\- Смотри, буквы складываются в слоги, - вкрадчиво протянула Эрика, - а из них получаются целые слова…

Дерек, не поднимая головы, зарычал, однако его никто не испугался. Он не злился на самом деле.

\- Так что там? – заинтересовался Скотт.

\- Первое, - зачитал Дерек. – Лидия бл, бл. Второе: зл и кр. Третье: ч с дробью.

\- Что еще за «Лидия бл. бл»? – холодно спросила Лидия, делая вид, что не видит и не слышит, как Эрика подвывает от смеха Айзеку в плечо.

\- Ч с дробью, - задумался Джексон. – Ох, Стилински, аддерол не доведет тебя до добра.

\- Дайте сюда, - ожил Стайлз. – Паршивцы, не даете великолепному Стайлзу немножко помечтать.

\- Стилински, - процедил Лидия, подойдя к нему вплотную. – Живо говори, что это за «бл.бл», а то дам по шее.

\- Во-первых, я не дерусь с девчонками, - попятился Стайлз. – А во-вторых, не обижай меня, я тебя боюсь.

\- Ты еще папочку позови, - скривился Скотт.

Стайлз невольно взглянул на Дерека, кашлянул и уставился в список.

-  Первая стиральная машинка, - прочитал он, - для белого белья, ответственная за нее Лидия. Вторая – для цветного, зеленого и красного, ответственный Джексон…

\- Покажи себя, хозяюшка, - глумливо сказал Скотт, хлопнув Джексона по заднице.

Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, развернулся и зашипел.

\- Третья машинка для черного белья, - ответственный…

\- Бойд, - буркнул Джексон и пожал плечами, видя, что все на него смотрят. – Что? Это была шутка.

\- Некрасиво так шутить, - пожурила его Эрика.

\- Мне все равно, - хмыкнул молчун Бойд. – Хоть черное, хоть в полоску.

\- Четвертая машинка для постельного белья, - зачитал Стайлз. – Я сам прослежу. Пятая для всего, что не влезет в эти четыре. Задача ясна, мои маленькие мохнатые друзья? Вперед, сортировать одежду!

 

\- А я люблю голые завтраки, - довольно выдохнул Айзек, накалывая яичницу вилкой. – Очень уютно.

\- И все голые, - закончил Стайлз.

\- Никто не голый, - возмутилась Эрика, поддергивая лифчик. – Это приличный минимум одежды.

\- Это да, - небрежно сказал Скотт, прищурив желтые глаза. – Зачётные сиськи, Джексон.

Джексон дрогнул, схватил вилку и вбил ее в ладонь Скотта так, что стол дрогнул.

\- Сволочь! – заорал Скотт, дергая рукой.

Вилка засела так глубоко, что он не мог ее вытащить, как не старался.

\- Твою мать, сволочь! Больно же!

Дерек перегнулся, выдернул окровавленную вилку одной рукой и метко запустил ее в раковину. Скотт зашипел и принялся зализывать рану, которая быстро затягивалась.

\- Скажи ему! – захныкал он, дергая другой рукой Элиссон.

\- Джексон, вытри стол, - строго сказала та, не прерывая завтракать.

\- Эй! – возмутился Скотт. – Стайлз?

\- И в следующий раз не бей по столу, - строго сказал Стайлз. – Испортил скатерть.

\- Ну, черт, - обиделся Скотт. – Злые вы.

 

\- А это взрослые люди, - вздохнул Стайлз, - что будет, когда появятся дети?

\- Какие еще дети? – подозрительно спросила Эрика.

\- Маленькие, - Стайлз показал ей руками, насколько маленькие. – Знаешь, такие розовые пищащие младенцы.

\- Зачем они нам? – удивился Скотт. – Ты сам пищишь на весь дом.

\- Я не пищу! – возмутился Стайлз. 

\- Пищишь, - авторитарно сказал Дерек.

\- Ну, спасибо за поддержку, чувак, - обиделся Стайлз.

\- Элиссон тоже пищит, - бессовестно сказала Лидия. – Но ей можно, она девочка.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – прищурилась Элиссон.

\- Что ты девочка? – усмехнулась Лидия и пощупала ее за грудь. – Догадалась.

\- Ох, детка, - вздохнул Джексон.

Скотт тоже всхлипнул и принялся громко хлюпать кофе.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я… ну… пищу? – смутилась Элиссон, поправив лямки майки.

\- Мы живем через стенку, - фыркнула Лидия.

\- А я тебе говорил, что изоляция – это пустая тра…- начал было Стайлз, но заткнулся, почувствовав на себе смешливые взгляды. – Ага, это ваше волчье чутье. Дерек, а если все в доме…хм... кончат одновременно, это будет считаться групповушкой и оргией, учитывая, что вы чувствуете друг друга?

\- Ага, - согласился Дерек. – Так и происходит.

Элиссон поперхнулась.

 

Стайлз схватил свой телефон, лежащий в куче других телефонов – карман на трусах был только у Айзека, но никто не горел желанием что-то туда класть, - и принялся что-то ожесточенно отщелкивать.

\- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась Лидия. – Делишься открытием в Твиттере?

\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз, не поднимая глаз. – Отмечаюсь во флешмобе.

\- Каким же это образом? – не утерпел Дерек, отставляя пустую кружку.

\- Участвовали ли вы в групповушках или оргиях? – зачитал вслух Стайлз. – Да. Ого! Сразу сто пятьдесят баллов. Да я тот еще распутный извращенец!

Джексон фыркнул.

\- Кстати, если я участвовал сразу и в том, и в другом, то еще сто пятьдесят! Да, детки, Стайлз Великолепный сегодня альфа-самец!

\- Что там еще есть? – заинтересовался Айзек.

Стайлз пробежался взглядом по списку:

\- Был ли у вас секс с чернокожим или представителем другой расы?

Бойд, мирно читающий журнал, поднял его до бровей, когда все молча посмотрели на него.

\- А оборотни считаются другой расой? – задумалась Элиссон. – Если да, то отмечай.

\- Еще сто пятьдесят, - торжествующе сказал Стайлз. – Вот я красавчик.

\- Что еще ты успел? – вкрадчиво спросил Дерек.

\- Однополые отношения, - проворчал Стайлз. – Ну, это, блин, моя жизнь.

\- Блин! – охнул вдруг Скотт, перестав жевать. – А ведь выходит, что мы трахнули Джексона.

\- Чего-чего? – растерялся тот. – Когда это?

\- Ну если все это считается оргией, то мы с Элиссон тебя трахнули.

\- Или я вас, - прищурился Джексон.

\- Смирись с этим, малышка, - нежно сказал Скотт, издевательски послав Джексону воздушный поцелуй.

Джексон схватил вилку, но Скотт быстро убрал руки за спину.

 

\- Элиссон, держи своего кобелька на привязи, - сказал он резковато.

\- Что ты сказал? – мгновенно завелся Скотт.

\- Не переживай, - улыбнулась Элиссон, - если он не прекратит сейчас же, Скотт, то к вашим совместным оргазмам не приобщится неделю, если не две. Я еще даже не решила, как мне относиться к этим новостям.

\- За что? – расстроился Скотт. – А хотя…

\- Что - хотя? – стальным голосом спросила Элиссон.

\- Я пойду к Джексону! – ехидно заявил Скотт. – Раз уж мы все равно связаны с ним этим гнусным делом… можно, Лидия?

\- Я за! – тут же вклинилась Эрика. – Я хочу посмотреть.

\- Я тоже за! – Лидия подняла руку. – Голосуем.

\- Бо-о-оже, - вздохнул Стайлз, а Дерек, к удивлению всех, тоже вскинул ладонь.

\- Что? – спросил он, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Это забавно.

\- Вообще-то, я пошутил, - занервничал Скотт.

\- Я бы тоже посмотрела, - задумчиво сказала Элиссон. – Это и правда забавно.

\- Мое мнение хоть кого-то интересует? – безнадежно спросил Джексон.

\- Жди меня ночью, куколка, - фыркнул Скотт. – Клянусь, я буду нежен с тобой!

Джексон швырнул в него нож, но Айзек успел перехватить его прежде, чем лезвие вонзилось Скотту в глазницу.

\- Какого хрена это происходит со мной? – обиженно сказал Джексон. – Я ядовитый, вообще-то! Я опасный!

\- О, да! – кивнул Стайлз. – Скажи р-р-р, Джексон, и мы умрем от страха!

Джексон оглядел смеющуюся компанию.

\- Пошли вы все, - сказал он с обидой. – Идите нахер, поняли?

Он встал, поддернул облегающие плавки и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

 

\- Ну вот, - огорчился Айзек. - Дерек, ты должен с ним поговорить.

\- Я? – обалдело спросил Дерек. – Почему это я? Я его не трогал.

\- Если Скотт пойдет извиняться, они весь дом разнесут, - покачала головой Лидия. – И придется все отмывать от крови.

\- Иди ты, это твой парень, - пожал плечами Скотт. – Скажи, что я сожалею и не приду к вам ночью, так и быть, ай!

Элиссон отвесила ему затрещину.

\- Должен пойти Стайлз, - решительно сказала Эрика.

\- Я? – удивился тот. – А я почему?

\- Папочка не утешает, - важно заметила Эрика, - это мамочкино занятие.

\- Я ему не мамочка, - возмутился Стайлз.

\- Ладно-ладно, - сказал он, выдержав целые две минуты укоризненного молчания и выразительных взглядов. – Где он, Дерек?

\- В прачечной, - буркнул Дерек, прислушиваясь.

\- Слезки льет? – предположил Скотт.

Дерек привстал и отвесил ему звучный, серьезный подзатыльник.

\- Понял? – строго спросил Стайлз. – Ты наказан.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

 

\- Эй?

\- Они прислали тебя, - закатил глаза Джексон, сидящий на отключенной стиральной машинке. – Ты что, в самом деле, альфа-самка?

\- Наверное, да, - согласился Стайлз. – Ты всерьез злишься, или так, для вида?

\- Конечно серьезно! – возмутился Джексон. – Макколу все потакают. Я не клоун, чтобы всех смешить.

\- Поразительно, ты жалуешься мне на Скотта, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Никогда бы не подумал.

Джексон криво улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь обнимашки? – предложил Стайлз. – Это всегда помогает.

\- А это будут мужественные обнимашки? – подозрительно спросил Джексон. – Не девчачьи?

\- Нет, - успокоил его Стайлз. – Это будут самые мужественные обнимашки на всем побережье.

Джексон спрыгнул с машинки.

\- Странно обниматься почти голышом, - признался он и положил Стайлзу голову на плечо.

\- Я привык, - улыбнулся Стайлз и погладил Джексона по волосам. – Хороший, хороший мальчик.

\- Не разговаривай со мной так, - оскорбился Джексон, но даже не подумал отстраниться.

\- Опасная, смертельная канима, - проворковал Стайлз. – Ужасно злобная и коварная…

Джексон ухмыльнулся и тихо засопел Стайлзу в плечо.

\- Спасибо, альфа-мамочка, - сказал он хрипловато. – Это так мило.

\- Я вас на две минуты оставил наедине, - спокойно сказал Дерек, прислонившись бедром к стиральной машинке.

\- Не будь букой, - возразил Стайлз, даже не думая отпускать Джексона. – Обними его, ему нужны обнимашки.

\- Вот это уже точно перестает быть мужественным, - пробормотал Джексон, сжатый с двух сторон.

\- Мы тебя любим, - сказал Стайлз. – Ты, конечно, гад и противный, еще и ядовитый, но ты член нашей стаи.

\- Я ее красота и ум, - возмутился Джексон. – И ее адвокат.

\- Заткнись, - предложил Дерек. – И проваливай. Можешь сломать Скотту две руки или одну ногу, скажешь, что я разрешил.

\- Хорошо, папочка, - проворчал Джексон и мгновенно вымелся из подвала.

 

\- Ум, как же! – фыркнул Стайлз, когда Дерек плотно закрыл дверь, отсекая их от остального дома. – Красота – может быть, и наши общие ядовитые железы, но насчет ума – я бы поспорил.

\- Раздевайся, - спокойно сказал Дерек, обходя по очереди все машинки.

\- Здесь? – удивился Стайлз. – На стиральной машинке, что ли? Дерек, это так банально!

\- А что, ты частенько занимался сексом на стиральных машинах? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Ни разу, - признался Стайлз.

\- Тогда заткнись и садись на вторую.

\- Режим отжима, - промурлыкал Стайлз, легко запрыгивая. – Ну-ка?

 

\- Ну как? – спросил Дерек после пяти минут возни, гула и чавкающих звуков, с которыми спина Стайлза отлипала от гладкой крышки.

\- Если честно – то не очень, - признался Стайлз. – Я думал, что будет лучше.

\- Я тоже так думал, - сознался Дерек, подхватил Стайлза за бедра и поднял, а Стайлз обвил его шею руками.

\- Ладно, дава-а-а-ах! – взвыл он и уставился на Дерека безумными, стеклянными глазами.

\- Что? – испугался тот. – Тебе больно?

\- Прислонись к машинке, - пересохшими губами попросил Стайлз. – Задницей к ней прижмись, черт тебя возьми!

Дерек послушался, а Стайлз, повиснув на нем, как мартышка, начал громко и сладко стонать.

\- О, боже, - сообщил он, облизывая мокрые от слюны губы. – Ты лучше любого вибратора!

Дерек заморгал, не зная, что на подобное ответить, а Стайлз снова выгнулся, взвизгнул, приник к нему, больно укусил за щеку и снова вывернулся в приступе пароксизма.

\- Да что с тобой? – изумился Дерек.

\- С-с-сука, от машинки… не отстраняйся! – прохрипел Стайлз. – Ты ж вибрируешь!

Дерек в итоге сам почти сел на машину, а Стайлз оперся кончиками пальцев в мелко дрожащую крышку за его спиной.

\- Ох, черт, - стонал он. – Ох, твою ж ма-а-ать!

Дерек крепко держал его, потому что Стайлз метался как в горячке, подвывал и игриво кусался. Укусы затягивались моментально, но губы у Стайлза уже были в крови и он сам был как пьяный.  

\- О, боже, да-а! – заорал Стайлз, вцепился зубами Дереку в щеку и обмяк.

Дерек брезгливо утер бегущую по лицу кровь, сполз с машинки и поставил почти обморочного Стайлза на четвереньки.

\- Господи, снова? – застонал Стайлз.

\- Терпи, - приказал Дерек, крепко схватив его за бедра.

 

От каждого толчка Стайлз ударялся головой о машинку, чертыхался и стонал, пока не подложил ладонь. Его стало болтать и протаскивать, но Дерек самодовольно осклабился и пару раз шлепнул его по заднице, не забыв жадно огладить покрасневшие следы.

\- Вот же животное! - выругался Стайлз, пытаясь опереться о машинку.

Дерек вошел неглубоко, чтобы не запереть узлом, и потянулся, пощипывая все еще твердые и болезненно припухшие соски.

\- Р-р-р! - ответил Стайлз.

\- Неубедительно, - хмыкнул Дерек.

 Стайлз нечаянно стукнулся о машинку сильнее, чем собирался, и выругался, громко и грязно.

\- Ого! – улыбнулся Дерек. – А ты поганец, оказывается!

\- Еще какой, - прошипел Стайлз, оперся обеими руками и принялся так подмахивать, что у Дерека чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. – Надо рассказать девочкам о чудесных возможностях отжима. 

 

\- Что происходит? – недоуменно спросил Бойд.

Ему никто не ответил, но все лениво посмотрели – стая, одетая в пижамки, уже собиралась спать. 

\- Подвал целый день был заперт, - растерянно сказал Бойд. – И машинки весь день стирали. Откуда у нас столько одежды?

 

 

**Способ шестой.**

 

\- Стайлз? Ты чего зде…

\- Уйди! – грубо сказал Стайлз.

 

Айзек заморгал, покрутил головой, рассматривая темный просторный гараж, заставленный машинами. В дальнем, самом темном, углу, стоял джип Стайлза, который был уже не на ходу. Однако Стайлз почему-то сидел за рулем. Судя по запаху тоски, который он излучал, он сидел тут уже полчаса, глядя в серую стенку перед собой.

 

\- У тебя все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Айзек.

\- А не заметно? – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Уйди, пожалуйста.

Айзек кивнул и тихонько просочился в дом, плотно закрыв за собой дверь в гараж.

 

Стайлз поерзал и лег щекой на крестовину руля, как будто прислушивался к мертвой тишине джипа. Скрипнула дверь и на стене появился желтый прямоугольник света с четким широкоплечим контуром. Стайлз досадливо скривился, но Дерека нельзя было так легко выгнать недовольной гримасой или резкими словами.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Дерек, распахнув водительскую дверь. – Ты чего?

\- Вчера была годовщина маминой смерти, - признался Стайлз. – А я забыл и вспомнил только сегодня, когда отец позвонил.

Дерек помолчал.

\- Послушай, - сказал он, вытаскивая вяло упирающегося Стайлза из машины. – У тебя самого теперь семья, и довольно большая. Ну, забыл, такое случается.

Стайлз, усаженный на капот джипа, громко засопел.

\- Серьезно, - попросил Дерек, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Перестань. Ты не мудак и не монстр какой-нибудь.

\- Я не хочу думать о смерти, - прошептал Стайлз. – Мне страшно.

\- Так и не думай, - Дерек погладил его по отросшим волосам.

 

Стайлз вдруг задрал голову и посмотрел на него, как олень на трассе, застигнутый врасплох фарами автомобиля.

\- Увези меня! – сказал он взволнованно. – Увези меня отсюда.

Дерек моргнул.

 

Он сам быть в кедах и мягких домашних джинсах, а на Стайлзе-то были только мятые и потрепанные спортивные штаны, и все. Однако Стайлз смотрел с таким отчаянием, что Дерек без лишних слов стащил с крючка ключи от Камаро и снял машину с сигнализации.

\- Садись.

Стайлз нырнул на заднее сидение джипа, порылся там и вытащил полную, плотно закрытую бутылку из синего стекла.

\- Дай угадаю, - вздохнул Дерек, когда Стайлз плюхнулся рядом на переднее сидение и принялся крутить пробку. – Я буду тебя катать, а ты будешь пить, пока не заблюешь мне машину?

\- Верно, - кивнул Стайлз, задрал голову и сделал пару крупных глотков джина.

Дерек дождался, пока поднимутся ворота, и стартовал так, что непристегнутого Стайлза прижало к сидению, а стеклянное горлышко ударило по зубам.

 

\- Куда едем? – спросил Дерек, когда машина притормозила на развилке.

Стайлз покрутил головой – позади была лесная дорога к дому, направо – шоссе на Бикон-Хиллс, а налево – трасса до самого ЛА.

\- В город, - решил Стайлз, снова отхлебывая.

\- Дай мне глотнуть, - попросил Дерек.

\- Не дам, - Стайлз прижал к себе бутылку. – На вас, оборотней, жалко хорошее бухло переводить.

\- Я тебя брошу где-нибудь в пригороде, - пригрозил ему Дерек. – Домой пешком пойдешь.

Стайлз засопел и поднес горлышко к губам Дерека.

\- Ты хоть на секундочку опьянение чувствуешь? – спросил он с интересом, пока Дерек стремительно мчался по пустой дороге.

\- Нет.

\- Я так и знал, - вздохнул Стайлз и отхлебнул сам.

\- Но вкус я чувствую, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Хорошее пойло. Что это ты пьешь?

\- Английский джин, - Стайлз потянулся и нахохолился. – Хотя вообще его делают в Индии. 

\- Я знаю, куда тебя отвезти, - решил вдруг Дерек, вдавливая в пол педаль газа.

 

На кладбище было тихо, пусто и сыро. Босой и почти раздетый Стайлз защелкал зубами.

\- Ты знаешь, куда идти? – шепотом спросил Дерек.

\- Знаю, - буркнул Стайлз. – Пойдем со мной.

\- Ты что, вампиров боишься? – Дерек улыбнулся, захлопнул дверь машины и взял Стайлза за руку, как маленького.

\- Не в том дело, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – Не боюсь. Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Дерек кивнул и подхватил Стайлза на руки.

\- Говори, куда идти, - сказал он, сцепляя пальцы под задницей Стайлза.

\- Поставь меня на ноги, - возмутился тот.

\- Тут куча стекла и гравия, - пояснил Дерек. – Ты далеко не зайдешь.

Стайлз кивнул, покрутил головой и ткнул пальцем:

\- Туда!

 

\- Мама, - тихо сказал Стайлз, отпихнул Дерека, босиком прошел к могиле и присел возле нее на корточки.

\- Мне уйти? – осторожно спросил Дерек. – Хочешь побыть один?

\- Нет, иди сюда, - глухо сказал Стайлз.

Дерек опасливо подошел и тоже присел на корточки, а Стайлз взял его ладонь и приложил к холодному, влажному после дождя камню.

\- Ты бы ей понравился, - сказал он невнятно, уткнувшись Дереку в ключицу.

Дерек ровным счетом никак не прокомментировал мокрое пятно на плече.

\- Не знаю, почему я раньше тебя не приводил, - жалобно сказал Стайлз. – Как-то глупо говорить камню «Мама, это мой Дерек».

\- А я сказал, - признался неожиданно Дерек. – Мои все чуть дальше. Когда мы отстроили дом, и ты туда переехал окончательно, я пришел и все рассказал. Но ты прав, чувствовал я себя ужасно глупо.

\- А что ты им сказал? – Стайлз сел прямо на землю, прижался спиной к груди Дерека и принялся любовно, нежно гладить могильный камень.

\- Сказал, что у меня все хорошо, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Что у меня есть стая и пара. Сказал, как тебя зовут.

Стайлз смутился.

\- Не уверен, что твоей семье это понравилось бы. 

\- Брось, - покачал головой Дерек. – Мы ведь не звери какие-то были. Они меня любили, и обрадовались бы, что я не один. А мальчик или девочка… я ведь не был альфой, это было неважно.

\- Но сейчас ты альфа, - заметил Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал Стайлза в макушку.

\- Иногда мне снятся кошмары, - сказал он застенчиво.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Стайлз. – Ты иногда даже слезами плачешь.

\- А чем должен? – ворчливо спросил смутившийся Дерек.

\- И скулишь так тоненько, - Стайлз задрал лицо и поцеловал его в колючий подбородок. – Но это ничего, это не стыдно.

\- Мне снится пожар, - признался Дерек. – Как будто я остался внутри. Кроме меня никого нет, дом горит, а я не могу выбраться. Очень страшно умирать одному.

\- Я знаю, - сказал вдруг Стайлз. – Мне тоже это снилось пару раз. Как будто наш дом горит, а ты внутри. А иногда там ты и мой отец. Иногда – вы все, а я стою снаружи и смотрю… и слушаю.

\- Самое время и место делиться кошмарами, - Дерек вздрогнул и оглянулся.

\- Но этого не будет никогда, - жестко сказал Стайлз. – Никогда. Я не буду стоять и смотреть. Ты не сгоришь. Никто не сгорит. Мы будем жить вечно.

\- Насчет последнего – не уверен, - хмыкнул Дерек.

\- А ведь я умру раньше тебя, - всхлипнул вдруг Стайлз.

\- Погоди, ты что, набрался уже? – сообразил Дерек, потянул Стайлза за волосы на макушке и заставил задрать лицо к свету. – Ты ж уже пьяный в хлам.

-  Я начну стареть, а ты еще будешь молодым, - запричитал Стайлз. – Я умру, а ты будешь жить долго и без меня.

\- Пойдем отсюда, - покачал головой Дерек, - а то что-то тебя клинит.

\- Я ведь уже старею потихоньку, - горько сказал Стайлз, - а у тебя…

\- Стайлз, бога ради! – взвыл Дерек. – Тебе даже двадцати двух нет, уймись.

Дерек встал на ноги, взвалил Стайлза на плечо и прикоснулся к камню.

\- До свидания, - сказал он тихо.

 

\- Одиннадцать человек, - насчитал Стайлз, стоя босыми ногами на кедах Дерека.

\- Тут не только люди, - поправил его Дерек. – Тут все Хейлы, кроме Лоры. Я последний.

Стайлз помолчал, пересчитал еще раз могилы взглядом и смущенно сказал:

\- Здравствуйте.

Дерек ткнулся носом ему в макушку.

\- Я не знаю, что еще сказать, - признался Стайлз.

\- А и не нужно, - пожал плечами Дерек, обнимая его поперек груди. – Это просто камни. А мы живые.

\- Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что я забочусь о тебе, - промямлил Стайлз.

\- Ага, - согласился Дерек. – Именно поэтому мы ночью на кладбище почти голышом, а ты еще и пьян в дупель.

\- Пока нет, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – А знаешь, на могиле Оскара Уальда поставили скульптуру ангела с торчащим членом, и всякие отчаявшиеся геи прихо…

Дерек закрыл ему рот ладонью.

\- Стилински, - сказал он бессильно, не зная, смеяться или отвесить затрещину. – Мы все-таки на кладбище и у надгробий моей семьи. Придержи язык.

\- Поэтому его сбили, и теперь там просто ангел, без члена, - закончил Стайлз, когда ладонь убралась. – Не знаю, почему я это вспомнил.

\- Пойдем в машину, ты замерз, - мягко сказал Дерек, обнял его поперек живота и потащил за собой.

\- Я позабочусь о нем! – крикнул Стайлз напоследок. – Эй, слышите? Я делаю его счастливым!

 

\- Куда теперь? – поинтересовался Дерек, заводя машину, пока Стайлз жадно глотал джин. – В школу? В полицейский участок? Какие у тебя еще есть памятные места?

\- На место нашего первого свидания.

\- Первой встречи или свидания? – уточнил Дерек, разворачивая машину.

\- Свидания, - с нажимом сказал Стайлз.

 

\- Красиво, - пробормотал он, сидя на капоте.

Внизу, под обрывом, расстилался Бикон-Хиллс, горящий огнями, переливающийся разноцветными бликами, как пригоршня драгоценных камней на черном бархате.

\- Набрался ты, - покачал головой Дерек. – Тебе полегчало?

\- Ага, - вполне жизнерадостно ответил Стайлз, прижимая к груди бутылку, полную на треть.

\- Давай ее сюда, - не выдержал Дерек. – У тебя завтра будет зверское похмелье.

\- Отстань, - капризно сказал Стайлз. – Я хочу романтики.

\- Какой, например? – заинтересовался Дерек, сел рядом с ним и притянул Стайлза к себе.

\- Романтичной, - заупрямился Стайлз. – Расскажи мне сказку. Или я расскажу!

Дерек заморгал, забрал бутылку и пару раз глотнул.

\- Я привязан…

\- Если к столу, то это я уже слышал, - пробормотал Дерек.

-.. к мачте! – воодушевленно сказал Стайлз. – Посреди леса!

Дерек фыркнул и подавился джином.

\- А ты в белой рубашке, с кружевами…

\- В ночной что ли? – скривился Дерек.

\- И в черной футболке с коротким рукавом, - Стайлз помахал руками. – Ну знаешь, чтобы все твои бицепсы наружу. И в кожаной куртке. И в длинном пальто, как у Нео.

Дерек тихо застонал.

\- Ты такой стоишь и щуришься, как ты умеешь… - Стайлз так зажестикулировал, что чуть не съехал с капота, но Дерек вовремя подхватил его и затащил себе на колени.

\- Выхватываешь меч…

\- Ты такой смешной, когда пьяный, - любовно сказал Дерек, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- И короткие автоматы, как у Брюса Уиллиса, - фантазировал Стайлз. – А я такой говорю тебе: «Развяжи меня, чувак». А ты…

\- А я получаю полную обойму в спину, потому, что отвлекся на тебя, и мучительно умираю? – предположил Дерек.

Стайлз, к его удивлению, вдруг скривился и разрыдался как девчонка.

\- Ну что ты! – Дерек погладил его по волосам. – Я не получаю, со мной все хорошо, я же в белой ночной рубашке с кружевами, ты забыл?

Слезы у Стайлза мгновенно высохли, и он с ожиданием уставился на Дерека.

\- Выхватываю свой меч и рублю всех, как Кен Такакура, - Дерек сам увлекся, все-таки бред Стайлза был страшно заразным.

\- А я…

\- А ты как обычно путаешься под ногами, пока не напарываешься на пулю, и красиво умираешь, кашляя кровью…

\- Аы-ы-ы, - зарыдал Стайлз, всхлипывая.

\- Да пошутил я, - улыбнулся Дерек. – Все с тобой хорошо, я тебя освобождаю, и мы вместе…

Стайлз уже смотрел на него заинтриговано, и даже рот открыл, так ему было интересно.

\- …погибаем в пожаре, слившись в поцелуе, - страшным голосом сказал Дерек.

Стайлз, как он и ожидал, снова начал рыдать.

\- Прикольно, - развеселился Дерек. – С тобой и кабельного не надо, ты сам переключаешься, как каналы.

\- Я не хочу умира-а-ать, - проскулил Стайлз.   

Дерек подтянул его выше и звучно чмокнул в соленые, мокрые губы.

 

\- Что мы будем делать без детей? – невнятно сказал Стайлз после десяти минут молчания.

Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз заснет, а того, кажется, потянуло на новый виток общительности.

\- Каких еще детей? – поинтересовался Дерек, допивая джин.

Ему даже досадно было, что оборотни не пьянеют.

\- У Скотта и Элиссон будут дети, - принялся перечислять Стайлз, загибая пальцы. – И у Эрики с Айзеком. Даже у Лидии и Джексона, если они решат, кому высиживать яйца…

Дерек снова поперхнулся и закашлялся от неожиданности.

\- Бойд когда-нибудь встретит Джаду Пинкет-Смитт, и у него тоже будут дети, - горестно сказал Стайлз. – А мы таки и будем дядюшкой Дереком и дядюшкой Стайлзом. И когда сдохнем, от нас не останется и следа…

\- Все, понеслось по новой, - кивнул сам себе Дерек. – А что тебя смущает? Ты хочешь детей?

\- Да! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Хочу! Много! Десяток!

\- Максимум трое, - спокойно поправил его Дерек. – И я не вижу проблемы. Мы живем в двадцать первом веке, если ты не заметил. Вокруг полно суррогатных матерей.

\- Я хочу, чтобы детей было мно-о-ого, - протянул Стайлз. – Пок… пок…

\- Поколение? – подсказал Дерек.

\- По к-колени детей, - пьяно выговорил Стайлз. – Вот так много.

\- По щиколотки, не больше – улыбнулся Дерек. – У нас все-таки жилой дом, а не местная школа. Поехали домой, Стайлз. С тебя на сегодня хватит прогулок.

\- Нет, - решительно и неожиданно спокойно для человека, выпившего две трети бутылки, заявил Стайлз. – Мы поедем в ЛА.

\- Зачем? – заинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз задумался, задрал голову и принялся неуклюже водить пальцами по подбородку Дерека.

\- Зачем нам в ЛА? – переспросил Дерек.

\- Куда? – искренне удивился Стайлз. – Зачем?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

\- Выходи за меня? – предложил вдруг Стайлз.

\- А, вот зачем, - догадался Дерек.

\- С-серьезно, - Стайл попытался сесть, но Дерек придержал его, так что через пару попыток тот перестал бороться и поймал ускользающую мысль за хвост. – Ты никогда мне не предложишь. Ты не из тех, кто…

Он снова задумался.

\- В общем, я тебе предлагаю, да. У меня, знаешь ли, иммунитет против отказов. Мне столько лет отказывала Лидия, что я пойму. Я убью тебя, чувак. Я тебя сам прикончу, но пойму. Вот, что я хотел тебе сказать.

\- А вообще это была очень полезная поездка, - задумчиво сказал Дерек, пытаясь затолкать Стайлза на заднее сидение Камаро. – Мне многое стало понятно.

\- А? – слабо спросил Стайлз. – Что?

\- Ничего, сиди спокойно, - приказал Дерек и завел машину. – Едем домой.

 

\- Притормози, - попросил Стайлз, пытаясь на ходу открыть дверь.

Дерек ударил по тормозам так резко, что машину чуть не занесло на мокрой дороге. Стайлз стукнулся головой о сидение, зашипел, но все-таки открыл дверь и вывалился на дорогу.

\- Что такое? – встревожился Дерек, выходя следом. – Тошнит?

\- Нет, - помотал головой Стайлз, - я в порядке. В полнейшем. Все чудесно.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз стащил штаны, переступил через них и развел руки в стороны, оставшись абсолютно голым.

\- Стайлз!

Дерек шагнул к нему, но Стайлз попятился, прижался поясницей к капоту Камаро и откинулся назад, звонко стукнувшись макушкой о лобовое стекло.

\- Моя машина, - процедил сквозь зубы Дерек.

\- Трахни меня! – потребовал Стайлз. – Прямо сейчас.

\- Ты совсем свихнулся? – поинтересовался Дерек, пытаясь стащить его с капота.

\- Трахни меня! – заорал Стайлз ему прямо в ухо.

Дерек шарахнулся прочь.

\- Тут никого нет, - требовательно сказал Стайлз. – А я тебя хочу.

\- А я тебя – не очень, вставай! – приказал Дерек.

Стайлз скривился.

\- Ох, ну только не плачь, - Дерек помассировал переносицу. – Стайлз, мы посреди дороги, ты пьяный, я не могу так. Вставай, поедем домой, в теплую постельку.

\- Я не хочу в постельку, - капризно сказал Стайлз. – Я хочу сейчас и на твоей тачке. Ты всегда хотел разложить меня на ней, признайся.

\- Может быть, - согласился Дерек. – Но в лесу чертовски холодно, ты чертовски пьян, а я не собираюсь потакать каждому твоему… ну что ты делаешь, черт тебя возьми?

 

Стайлз, постанывая, гонял шкурку, опираясь босыми ступнями о капот.

\- Стайлз, - беспомощно сказал Дерек. – Ну хватит уже.

\- А-ах! – ответил стоном Сталйз, облизнул быстро два пальца и медленно протолкнул их в себя.

\- Вот не хватает только твоего отца на патрульной машине, - вздохнул Дерек, почесывая затылок.

\- Трахни меня, - проскулил сладко Стайлз. – Я буду кричать, обещаю.

\- Этого я и боюсь, - признался Дерек, схватил Стайлза за щиколотки и подтащил поближе.

Стайлз тут же уперся руками в лобовое стекло.

\- Мыть его потом будешь сам, - пообещал ему Дерек, - гаденыш похотливый.

Стайлз проскулил что-то, с готовностью выгнулся, а Дерек вставил в его влажную, растянутую дырку три пальца.

\- Я хочу не этого, - негодующим сипом отозвался Стайлз через несколько минут. – Я хочу твой член.

\- И что мы будем делать, если сцепимся посреди шоссе? – сладко спросил Дерек. - И у меня не стоит сейчас.

\- Почему? – удивился Стайлз, с удивительным энтузиазмом покачивая бедрами.

\- Потому, что у меня, в отличие от некоторых, мозги не отключились напрочь, - проворчал Дерек. – Помоги себе рукой.

Стайлз с готовностью схватил себя за член, принялся двигать ладонью в темп толчкам Дерека. Вторую руку он просунул вниз и пропихнул два пальца между пальцев Дерека.

\- О-о-ох!

Дерек склонился над ним, придерживая за бедро, облизнул губы, увидев, как по физиономии растекается горячий румянец подступающего оргазма.

\- Ну же, - прорычал он низко и нежно.

Стайлз открыл рот, оскалился, захрипел и задергался, кончая вялой струйкой.

\- Вот и молодец, - похвалил его Дерек, вытащил из него пальцы и смочил их в лужице быстро засыхающей спермы. – Вставай и поехали.

Стайлз захрапел, мгновенно уснув.

\- Не, ну ты издеваешься, - покачал головой Дерек, стащил его с капота и запихал на заднее сидение. Стайлз громко всхрапнул, а Дерек мстительно пропихнул ему в рот влажные пальцы и обтер о теплый, шелковистый язык.

\- М-м-м, - сонно промычал Стайлз, посасывая его пальцы.

\- Придурок, - закатил глаза Дерек, отнял руку и быстро поцеловал Стайлза в угол рта.

\- П-печенюшек хочу, - заявил во сне Стайлз, лег удобнее и крепко заснул.  

 

 

**Способ седьмой.**

   

\- Брысь! – прикрикнула Элиссон, скользя носками по паркету, притормозила перед закрытой дверью в комнату Лидии, быстро оттарабанила позывной костяшками, и только тогда дверь чуть приоткрылась.

\- Принесла? – взволнованно спросила Эрика.

\- А то! – Элиссон показала ей охапку каких-то баночек, тюбиков и флаконов.

Эрика приоткрыла дверь и Элиссон быстро впорхнула туда, после чего дверь захлопнулась намертво.

\- Та-а-ак! – угрожающе проговорил Дерек, которого чуть не сбили с ног.

Однако эффект его тона и сурово сдвинутых бровей пропал даром – никто не вышел из комнаты, не повинился, и даже в гостиной никто не пошевелился.

\- Что тут происходит? – спросил Дерек, присаживаясь на диван между Айзеком и Скоттом.

Джексон терзал джойстик, заставляя носиться по экрану мелкую лису.

\- Джексон играет за Крэша, - пояснил Скотт. – Поверить не могу, что ты настолько старый, парень.

\- Я помню эту игрушку, - проворчал Дерек. – И я имел в виду другое.

Он кивнул в сторону спальни, где закрылись девушки и Стайлз.

\- А! Я не знаю, - быстро сказал Скотт и уставился в экран.

\- А ты? – спросил мягко Дерек, догадываясь, что услышит.

Айзек помотал головой, Джексон смотрел в монитор, не мигая.

\- Ладно, - миролюбиво сказал Дерек, взял ладонь Скотта и вывернул ему руку.

Скотт так и взвился.

\- У тебя в мизинце три фаланги, - светло улыбаясь, сказал Дерек. – Я буду ломать их по очереди. Если ты не скажешь мне, я возьмусь за следующий палец…

\- А как же «Пакт о ненасилии»? – спросил Айзек, бегая взглядом от Дерека к Скотту. – У нас ведь был уговор – никакого насилия в доме, кроме тренировок, Стайлз же…

\- Стайлза здесь нет, - пояснил Дерек. – И он не узнает. А вот я узнаю то, что меня интересует. Ну?

Скотт зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Дерек крепко сжал его мизинец.

\- Оставь, - неожиданно вмешался Джексон. – Я скажу.

\- Слушаю внимательно, - зубасто улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Стайлз проспорил в «Правду или вызов», - сказал Джексон. – Поэтому они там…

\- Проспорил что? – холодно спросил Дерек, не отпуская Скотта.

\- Проспорил романтическое свидание, - буркнул Айзек.

\- В женских тряпках, - сдался последним Скотт.

Ошеломленный Дерек выпустил его и потер затылок.

\- А каком плане «в женских»? – спросил он, чувствуя всей душой, что свидание будет катастрофическим.

\- Я видел, как утром Лидия выбирала для него чулки, - Джексон снова принялся стучать по джойстику.

\- Эрика охапку одежды потащила, - согласился Айзек.

\- И косметики, - вздохнул Скотт, поглядел на Дерека исподлобья и спросил неохотно:

\- Ты бы сломал мне пальцы?

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Я знал, что вы расколетесь раньше, слабаки.

\- Почему это мы слабаки? – возмутился Айзек. – Ты сам говорил, что стая должна защищать своих.

\- Надо было мне по шее надавать, а не признаваться, как трусливые девчонки, - поддел их Дерек.

\- Понял? – спросил Джексон, тыча Скотта в бок локтем, не отвлекаясь от экрана. – Как только он в следующий раз спросит, что на ужин или сколько времени - сразу залепи ему в челюсть.

\- Есть, мой капитан! – отозвался Скотт.

Дерек фыркнул, однако не успел он ответить, как дверь за их спинами открылась и оттуда вышли девочки, таща за собой Стайлза. Дерек почувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо, и заметил аналогичную обалдевшую гримасу на лице Скотта.

 

Стайлз почесывал гладко выбритые ноги, затянутые в сетчатые чулки. К счастью, он напялил свои военные ботинки, а не туфли, иначе Дерек бы точно никуда его не повез. Он и так не знал, что ему делать со Стайлзом, который одергивал короткую кожаную юбчонку. Поразительно было то, какими красивыми у Стайлза оказались ноги. Дерек, в общем-то, и раньше знал, что они длинные и стройные, но в чулках это смотрелось как-то иначе, более извращенно и привлекательно. Стайлз попытался поправить шапочку, которой девочки замаскировали его короткие волосы, но Лидия шлепнула его по руке и Стайлз замер. Потом одернул красную толстовку. Заморгал накрашенными, длиннющими ресницами.

\- Совсем ужасно? – спросил он расстроенно и попытался стереть помаду, но девочки повисли на обеих его руках.

\- Ого, Стилински, а ты привлекательная крошка, - сказал Джексон, забыв, что его лису на экране кто-то бьет.

\- С сиськами не повезло, - пожалел его Скотт, - но вполне ничего.

Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся и кокетливо похлопал глазами.

\- Я бы вдул, - кратко резюмировал Айзек. – Удачного свидания.

Дерек, встал, одернул черную кожаную куртку и протянул Стайлзу руку.

\- Пошли, крошка, - сказал он,  стараясь не улыбаться, как идиот, - я устрою тебе незабываемый вечер.

 

\- Незабываемый вечер – это в хорошем смысле или в плохом? – опасливо спросил Стайлз, когда они зашли в гараж. – Ты в ярости, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил Дерек, прижимая его к стенке. – В ужасной.

Помада отдавала привкусом химии и кедровых орешков, но Дерек решил не углубляться в эту тему. Стайлз отвечал на его жадные поцелуи, но почувствовав ладонь на бедре, оттолкнул и возмущенно воскликнул:

\- Что за дела, чувак?! Это тянет на вторую базу, а наше свидание только началось.

\- Да, прости, - взял себя в руки Дерек и снял с сигнализации серебристый Порше.

\- Ого! – впечатлился Стайлз, - а Джексон в курсе?

\- Это он тебе загадал? – проницательно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Ну, тогда все в порядке, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Садись и поехали.

 

\- Что у тебя по планам, красавчик? – промурлыкал Стайлз. – Да, и кстати, Дерек, если ты превысишь скорость и тебя узнают, или узнают меня, или нас остановит мой отец… в общем, тебе кранты, понятно?

\- Понятней не бывает, - согласился Дерек. – Мне тоже, знаешь ли, не улыбается оказаться в одной машине с симпатичным трансвеститом. Я скажу, что первый раз тебя вижу.

\- Вот как? – возмутился Стайлз. – Месяц без обнимашек.

\- Не очень-то и хотелось, - обиделся Дерек.

\- И без секса, - отрезал Стайлз.

\- Эй, а это за что?

\- За то, что ты такой наглый и невыносимый! – строго сказал Стайлз. – Нельзя быть таким сексуальным… черт, ты что, надел ту черную футболку?

\- Которая подчеркивает мои прекрасные руки, - самодовольно подтвердил Дерек. – Разве я не красавчик?

\- Сволочь, - мрачно сказал Стайлз. – Мне придется крутиться вокруг тебя весь вечер, отгоняя девиц.

Дерек сверкнул зубами и положил ему ладонь на колено.

\- Руки! – негодующе сказал Стайлз. – Держи их при себе! Я не одна из твоих девчонок, которые готовы раздвинуть ноги по щелчку. Я приличный! Приличная. Черт, как бы не зайти случайно в мужской туалет, будет неудобно.

Он подумал и добавил:

\- А в женском – стремно.

Дерек только засмеялся, но ладонь не убрал.

 

\- Слушай, а тебе не страшно, что я могу быть таким? – задумчиво спросил Стайлз через несколько минут, нежно поглаживая ладонь Дерека.

\- Каким таким – придурком, что ли? – фыркнул тот, переключая скорости. – Так я привык.

\- Давай смотреть правде в глаза, - рассудительно сказал Стайлз, трепетно обводя ногти Дерека на каждом пальце. – Я пассивный пидор. Мне нравятся, когда меня жахают мужики…

Глаза у Дерека сверкнули  красным цветом, Стайлз сжался на сидении и тут же поправился:

\- Мужик! Один мужик! И мне, знаешь, не западло поехать на свидание в… этом!

Он обвел себя небрежным жестом.

\- Значит, я немного девчонка. Слушай, это все отвратно звучит.

\- Ага, - согласился Дерек. – Давай ближе к теме, я не пойму, чего ты от меня хочешь.

\- Ты клевый! – внезапно брякнул Стайлз.

Дерек чуть в дерево не въехал от неожиданности.

\- Да? – спросил он, искоса поглядывая на Стайлза, а тот вертелся на переднем сидении и пытался собрать мысли в кучку.

\- Ты суровый. Ты классный, - гнул свое Стайлз. – Никто тебе не сделает замечание, потому что ты крутой активный пидормот… не сверкай на меня глазами! А я какая-то многодетная мамочка, и мне нравится быть мамочкой. И нравится быть девчонкой. Но я парень. Мне нравится быть парнем. Парнем в женских шмотках. Не то, чтобы я хотел это делать постоянно, и вообще, Лидия предлагала мне тампоны, чтобы я почувствовал… не знаю что, но что-то девчачье. Но я не об этом, ты меня слушаешь?

\- Нет, - честно сказал Дерек. – Но могу тебе точно сказать, если бы это было наше первое свидание – на второе я бы не пошел.

\- Ну и… хер с тобой, - обиделся Стайлз, отвернулся и замолчал.

\- Нет, меня не смущает, что ты парень, которому нравятся женские шмотки, - сказал Дерек. – Это забавно, но больше так не делай.     

Стайлз чуточку повернулся к нему и покосился краешком глаза.

\- Ты просто придурок, - перевел Дерек. – И меня не смущает то, что ты временами придурок-девчонка. Мне ты нравишься любым, и даже любой. Но это и правда звучит отвратно.

Стайлз кивнул.

 

\- Знаешь, что мне определенно нравится? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда машина мягко остановилась у кинотеатра. – То, что я смогу визжать и хватать тебя за руку, и никто не будет тыкать в меня пальцем.

Дерек равнодушно посмотрел на билдборд с окровавленными медсестрами.

\- Только постарайся не визжать мне на ухо, - попросил он.

\- Ого, какая очередь в кассу, - расстроился Стайлз, не слушая его.

\- Эй, постарайся хотя бы говорить тонким голоском, - широко улыбнулся Дерек и прищурился. – Держи меня за локоть крепко.

\- Ты что задумал? – пропищал Стайлз.

\- Ты приехала на свидание с крутым альфа-самцом, детка, - прорычал Дерек, подпуская в глаза яркой красноты. – Мы, клевые парни, не стоим в очереди за билетами.

 

\- Поверить не могу! – возбужденно прошептал Стайлз ему прямо на ухо. – Дерек! А мы со Скоттом всегда стояли в очереди, и пару раз нам не хватало билетов, а ты…

\- Стайлз, я тебя слышу, даже когда ты сидишь у ручья, а я – на крыльце, перестань уже орать мне на ухо, - поморщился Дерек. – Пей колу и дай мне отдохнуть.

\- Ладно, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Да, и визжи в другую сторону, - попросил Дерек, особо ни на что не надеясь.

 

\- Ты выглядишь испуганным и потрясенным, - заметил Стайлз, посасывая клубничный коктейль через трубочку. – Ты испугался чудовищ, мой хмурый волк?

\- Скажи, что в словах «орать в другую от меня сторону» тебе было непонятно? – спросил Дерек, прижимая ладони к ушам. – Кажется, я оглох.

\- Визжал не только я, - заметил Стайлз. – Я вообще всего один раз чуточку крикнул.

\- Сто один раз, - возразил Дерек. – И это я не считал.

\- Скажи, ты хочешь добраться до второй базы? – Стайлз опасно прищурился, а Дерек прикусил язык.

\- Хочу, - сказал он смирно.

\- А как же насчет «мы, крутые парни, сами добираемся до второй базы, не спрашивая разрешения»? – поддел его Стайлз.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? – Дерек вскинул бровь.

\- Ты хочешь поцеловать меня? – парировал Стайлз.

Дерек покрутил головой, наклонился ниже и тихо сказал:

 - Я хочу трахнуть тебя.

Стайлз уставился на него, шумно сглотнул и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Своим ртом, - закончил Дерек.

Теперь Стайлз согласно болтал головой, как китайский болванчик.

\- Как допьешь, иди в женский туалет, - посоветовал Дерек, невозмутимо отпивая горячий кофе, - я приду следом.

\- Можно я пойду сейчас? – жалобно попросил Стайлз, полыхая, как горный мак.

\- Можно, - согласился Дерек.

Стайлза как ветром сдуло.

 

Дерек тихонько отпил немного его коктейля, поболтал трубочкой, одним глотком прикончил кофе и кинул на столик двадцатку.

Стайлз крутился в женском туалете, дергаясь от каждого звука, и когда Дерек зашел, Стайлз чуть из шкуры не выпрыгнул от неожиданности. Дерек затолкнул его в кабинку, закрыл ее на щеколду и тихо сказал:

\- Под твоей юбкой что-то есть?

\- А ты проверь, - прошипел Стайлз, приглашающе расставив ноги.

Дерек положил ладонь на его бедро и медленно повел вверх, слыша, как Стайлз прерывисто дышит, потеет и плавает на грани истомы. Под пальцами скользнул шелк.

\- Снимай, - приказал Дерек и опустился на колени. - Кого ты из меня сделал, а, Стайлз?

\- Кого? – спросил Стайлз, опираясь лопатками на стенку.

\- А ты сам подумай, - пробормотал Дерек в перерывах между поцелуями. – Я ведь у твоих ног.

Кожа на внутренней части бедра у Стайлза была гладкой, нежной, пахла притягательно и невинно, несмотря на все, что Дерек с ним делал. Он не мог оторваться, ласкал и вылизывал каждый кусочек белой, незагорелой кожи. Стайлз задрожал, положил ладонь ему на затылок и сжал. Дерек задрал подол короткой юбки и одним движением заглотил крепко стоящий, мокрый на кончике член.

\- Ох, черт, - простонал Стайлз.

Пальцы в черных, жестких волосах сжимались и разжимались, Стайлз кусал кулак и поскуливал, а Дерек отсасывал ему с такой нежностью, как будто в самом деле вылизывал подружку на первом серьезном свидании.

 

\- Дерек Хейл, - холодно и жестко сказал знакомый обоим голос за дверцей кабинки.

Стайлз подпрыгнул, а Дерек чуть было не клацнул зубами от неожиданности.

\- Выходи по-хорошему, подлая твоя шкура, - зло сказал шериф Стилински. – Живо выходи и шлюху свою тащи сюда!

 Глаза у Стайлза округлились, но Дерек быстро встал на ноги и приложил палец к губам, приказывая ему молчать. Стайлз кивнул и забился за дверь, а Дерек огладил волосы и выскользнул из кабинки.

\- Ты! – рявкнул шериф и толкнул его к стенке. – Ты как посмел, негодяй?!

\- Что такое? – ошеломленно спросил Дерек. – Я никого не убивал. Не в этом году – точно. Не считая оленей. Олени ведь не считаются?

\- Мелисса Маккол проезжала мимо, - прохрипел шериф, полыхая пронзительными синими глазами. – И увидела, что ты сидишь тут с какой-то проституткой.

\- Я не…

\- Да ну? – рявкнул шериф и снова встряхнул Дерека. – А что ты тогда делаешь в женском туалете?

Он громко хлопнул по дверце кабинки открытой ладонью.

\- Скажи этой девке, чтобы выходила.

\- Выходи, - сдался Дерек, догадываясь, что еще немного, и шериф пристрелит его за прелюбодеяние - не смертельно, но больно.

Дверь кабинки скрипнула.

\- Привет, пап, - застенчиво сказал Стайлз, дергая подол юбки.

Шериф открыл рот. Постоял так несколько секунд и закрыл. Потом прижал ладонь к лицу.

\- Мои глаза, - сказал он страдальчески. – О, черт возьми.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я спокоен на этот счет, - промямлил Стайлз. – Если он мне изменит, можешь пристрелить его. Но он мне не изменяет. Вот так.

\- Я бы все отдал, чтобы этого не знать и не видеть, - жалобно сказал шериф Стилински. – Мне надо выпить. Срочно.

\- Я бы тоже не отказался, - признался Дерек, а Стайлз робко взял его за руку. 

 

\- Это было самое паршивое свидание на моей памяти, - мрачно сказал Дерек, сворачивая с трассы на лесную дорогу к дому.

\- Учитывая, сколько ты выпил, - улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- Мне не помогло! – рявкнул Дерек. – Я весь на взводе, черт возьми! Это, блядь, был твой отец!

\- Именно, - согласился Стайлз, - это был мой отец, и он увидел меня в таком виде, заебись.

\- Поверить не могу, - покачал головой Дерек. – Он примчался воевать за твою честь!

\- Родительский комитет Бикон-Хиллс следит за тобой, распутный оборотень, - серьезно поддакнул Стайлз.

Дерек мрачно взглянул на него, шумно вздохнул и пробормотал:

\- Горячая ванна, мягкая постель, крепкий сон. Чай с ромашкой. Плюшевый мишка. Где мне, черт возьми, взять мишку? Мне точно нужен мишка. Я собираюсь плакать в его шерсть скупыми мужскими слезами.

\- Можешь поплакать мне в плечо, - предложил Стайлз. – Я серьезно. Я утру твои слезы и утешу тебя поцелуями.

\- Э, нет! – вздрогнул Дерек, тормозя перед открывающимися воротами гаража. – Никаких поцелуев. Я до сих пор не могу забыть взгляд твоего отца.

\- Мой бедный впечатлительный сердитый волк, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я найду тебя плюшевого мишку. 

 

 

**Способ восьмой.**

 

\- Ты заметил, как настойчиво нас выставили из дома? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда Камаро вырулил на пустынное ночное шоссе. – У меня, знаешь, прямо желание было в последний момент сказать, что мы передумали и остаемся – и послушать, что они придумают.

\- Если они разнесут мой дом по кирпичу – я их поубиваю, - пообещал Дерек, глядя на дорогу.

\- Наверняка они задумали грандиозную вечеринку, - задумался Стайлз. – И это несправедливо! Это ты старый и скучный, а я – Тусовщик Стайлз, я тоже хочу пить пиво на спор и танцевать на столах!

\- Почему это я старый? – обиженно спросил Дерек, поглядывая в навигатор. – Чтоб ты знал, я был королем вечеринок.

\- Когда это было? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Стайлз. – Во время войны Севера с Югом?

\- Ах ты сучка, - покачал головой Дерек, криво улыбаясь.

Стайлз дурашливо показал ему язык и ткнулся носом в стекло, считая деревья и фонари, ну точь в точь, как большая глупая собака.

\- Когда доедем, я позвоню Скотту, - сказал Дерек.

\- Ну уж нет! – тут же взвился Стайлз. – Мы не будем никому звонить, писать, и слать сигналы из космоса. Мы будет ходить на экскурсии, заниматься нежным сексом, есть взбитые сливки друг с друга, и никакой твоей стаи. Это наши первые совместные выходные за… дай-ка подумать… за все время!

\- Как скажешь, - миролюбиво отозвался Дерек.

 

\- Ты ведь все равно собираешься позвонить Скотту, правда? – спросил Стайлз, когда они остановились на заправке и купили по бургеру.

\- Куча безмозглых бет в моем доме без присмотра, - напомнил ему Дерек. – Конечно, я собираюсь ему позвонить.

\- Куча безмозглых – и Лидия, - возразил Стайлз. – Она за ними присмотрит… наверное.

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Дерек.

Стайлз юркнул ему под руку, оперся затылком о его плечо и принялся читать проспект пансионата, подсвечивая себе мобильным телефоном и оставляя жирные пятна на глянцевой бумаге.

\- Фабрика по изготовлению сидра. Клуб мыловаров. Шоколадница.

\- Ты что, в самом деле выбрал тур для пожилых парочек? – не выдержал Дерек. – Я похож на того, кто интересуется сидром или шоколадом?

\- Поселок индейцев, - невозмутимо читал Стайлз. – Реконструкторская немецкая деревушка. Аниматоры.

\- Твою мать, - с отвращением сказал Дерек. – Ни одного клуба? Вечеринок? Даже пляжа нет?

\- Разве тебе можно на пляж, сердитый волк? – удивился Стайлз. – Ты не сверкаешь на солнце?

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на него, буркнул под нос что-то неприятное, доел бургер и принялся вытирать руки салфетками.

\- Я думал, что ты вообще не сможешь покинуть наш благословенный Бикон-Хиллс, - поддел его Стайлз. – Разве нечисть может покидать места своего обитания?

\- Еще одно слово, Стилински, и дальше ты поедешь в багажнике, - пообещал Дерек.

\- Кстати, пляж у них есть, - хмыкнул Стайлз, листая проспект. – Небольшой нудистский пляж. Только, учитывая контингент отдыхающих… лучше нам туда не ходить. Я, знаешь ли, очень впечатлительный.

\- Лучше бы мы остались дома, - вздохнул Дерек.

 

\- Ого! Ты посмотри! – заорал Стайлз, выбегая из ванной. – Все круче, чем я думал.

\- Неплохо, - согласился Дерек.

\- Ты чего такой мрачный? – Стайлз притормозил, схватил свою сумку и принялся порывисто ее разбирать.

\- Потому, что я полночи за рулем, - разозлился Дерек. – У меня глаза болят.

\- Бедный зайчик, - проворковал Стайлз и отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Дерек сверкнул на него красным взглядом. – Я включил джакузи.

\- У нас есть джакузи? – обрадовался Дерек. – Ну хоть что-то.

\- Ты на кровать посмотри! – проорал Стайлз, убегая за второй сумкой – с ноутбуком.

Дерек зашел в спальню и остановился на пороге, рассматривая огромную кровать.

\- Ничего так, - пробормотал он, машинально раздеваясь.

В сон клонило со страшной силой, но Стайлз метался туда-сюда, выкрикивал что-то, как чир-лидерша, впавшая в азартное безумие.

\- Пойдем, - строго сказал Стайлз, дергая его за руку.

Дерек встрепенулся и понял, что уже несколько минут сиротливо сидит на кровати, поджав ноги и привалившись плечом к подушке.

\- Куда? – сонно спросил Дерек, пока Стайлз стаскивал с него штаны, как с маленького. – К аниматорам?

\- Ага, тебя сейчас только к аниматорам, - согласился Стайлз, подталкивая его в спину. – Разыграете сценку из Ван Хельсинга.

Дерек в ответ зубасто зевнул.

Стайлз дотолкал его до ванной и подпихнул к высокому бортику джакузи. Дерек мигом перемахнул и со стоном плюхнулся в горячую, бурлящую воду.

\- Клево? – спросил Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом. – Утром завтрак и первая экскурсия. Слышишь?

\- Угу, - ответил Дерек, не открывая глаз.

Стайлз, которому даже в три часа ночи не спалось, что-то говорил, поглаживая Дерека по груди, но Дерек дремал и не слушал его.

\- Вода остыла, - прямо в ухо сказал ему Стайлз. – Эй!

\- А?! Я не сплю!

\- Я вижу, - согласился Стайлз. – Вставай, вода холодная.

Дерек поморгал и с трудом выпрямился.

\- Постой так, - деловито сказал Стайлз, растирая его пушистым салатовым полотенцем.

 

\- Ох, боже, - простонал Дерек, упав щекой в мягкие подушки.

\- Время для дикого секса, - вкрадчиво сказал Стайлз.

Дерек в ответ заполз под одеяло и вздрогнул всем телом, когда Стайлз просочился туда же и облапил его горячим телом.

\- Да шучу я, - смешливо сказал Стайлз. – Я тоже спать хочу.

Дерек выдохнул с облегчением, а Стайлз обнял его со спины и важно сказал:

\- Сегодня я буду большой ложкой.

Дерек не стал спорить, закрыл глаза, все еще видя под веками вспыхивающие полосы дорожной разметки. Стайлз, лежащий на его спине и только что бормотавший что-то, начал похрапывать. Дерек скривился, чувствуя, что между лопаток ему капнула слюна. Однако сил не было ни перевернуться, ни отвесить Стайлзу подзатыльник. Дерек сладко вздохнул и заснул. 

\- Стучат, - простонал Стайлз, вскинув от подушки голову. – Эй, Дерек! Это завтрак, открой.

\- Ебал я, - хрипло со сна ответил Дерек, отлепился от его спины, перевернулся на другой бок и заполз под одеяло с головой.

Стук повторился.

\- Ленивая задница, - выругался Стайлз, выползая из-под теплого одеяла. – Блохастыш.

Под одеялом заворчали.

Стайлз поддернул боксеры и открыл дверь.

\- Доброе, - буркнул он на приветствие горничной.

Забрал у нее столик с тарелками, накрытыми, как в фильмах, серебристыми колпаками, захлопнул дверь коленом и закатил столик в центр комнаты.

\- Встаешь? – спросил он, глядя на большой холм посреди кровати.

Холм даже не пошевелился.

\- Так и думал, - согласился Стайлз, отодвинул край одеяла и скользнул в нагретую их телами постель.

Дерек тихо рявкнул, когда Стайлз сунул остывшие ступни ему между ног, однако больше ничего не сказал и мгновенно заснул. Стайлз приник к его широкой, крепкой спине, прижался щекой и задремал, прислушиваясь к стуку сердца.

 

Что-то зазвенело, Стайлз перевернулся на спину и лениво приоткрыл глаз – Дерек крутился вокруг столика и вытаскивал из тарелок что-то руками.

\- А-а-а, - вяло сказал Стайлз и зачем-то посмотрел влево, ожидая увидеть Дерека рядом.

Естественно, его там не было, он ведь запихивался куриным фахитас, облизывая пальцы, а рядом со Стайлзом лежала большая подушка.

Стайлз с трудом сел, потер лицо и посмотрел в окно.

\- Черт, чувак! – вскрикнул он от неожиданности, увидев за окном сумерки. – Мы что, весь день проспали?

\- Ага, - голодно отозвался Дерек, стаскивая крышки.

У него в животе громко заурчало, так что Дерек перестал отвлекаться и принялся обеими руками хватать тарталетки.

\- Не будь животным, - пожурил его Стайлз, выбрался из кровати и посмотрел на разворошенные блюда. – И подвинься!

\- Ты уж прости, - Дерек закинул в рот сразу пригоршню запеченных в тесте орешков, - но твою несомненно увлекательную поездку на фабрику сидра мы проспали.

\- Пофиг, - отозвался Стайлз с полным ртом. – Я и так знаю, как его делают. Передай мне вон те эскалопы.

\- Как же жрать хочется, - тоскливо сказал Дерек. – Такое чувство, что я неделю не ел.

\- А ведь мы могли сварить очаровательное мыло, как памятник нашей любви, - поддакнул не в тему Стайлз, хрустя мясом. – Как думаешь, из чего они делают жир?

\- Не знаю, - Дерек поперхнулся, налил в пустой стакан апельсиновый сон и выпил его залпом. – И думать не хочу.

\- Зато завтра еще целый день, - согласился Стайлз. – Пойду полежу в джакузи.

 

\- Что я должен сделать, чтобы мы завтра никуда не пошли? – прямо спросил Дерек, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

Стайлз помолчал, почесал затылок и растерянно сказал:

\- А зачем мы сюда приехали? Спать и есть?

\- О, да! – тут же согласился Дерек. – Я работаю шесть дней в неделю, а на седьмой мне все равно нет покоя. Я хочу есть и спать. Я не хочу делать конфеты, свечи, мыло, плести корзины, клеить коробочки и лакировать шкатулки. Максимум, на что я соглашусь – это пойти на пляж. Все. Дерек Хейл устал.

\- Вот как? – возмутился Стайлз и принялся тыкать в Дерека пальцем. – Так вот, послушай, что тебе скажет Стайлз Стилински! Тот самый Стайлз, который шесть дней учится и все семь - воспитывает твою стаю! Стайлз Стилински…

Он запнулся, подумал и закончил:

\- …тоже хочет есть и спать, ты прав.

\- Вот и чудесно! – согласился Дерек. – Завтра я никуда не пойду.

\- Неужели мы в самом деле постарели? – задумчиво сказал Стайлз, намыливая мочалку.

\- Ой, не начинай, - Дерек поморщился, отобрал мочалку и принялся растирать Стайлзу плечи.

\- Тогда почему? – Стайлз, подумав, пустил мыльницу в плавание.

\- Знаешь что? В твоем возрасте у меня не было ни дома, ни стаи, ни пары, ни работы, - строго сказал Дерек. – Ничего. А сейчас все есть, и я хочу, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

\- Это очень трогательно, - кивнул Стайлз. – Но какое это имеет отношение к тому, что мы спим почти сутки и собираемся спать столько же?

\- Не знаю, - после паузы ответил Дерек. – Вырвалось.

Стайлз повернулся к нему, заглянул в глаза и нежно поцеловал в верхнюю губу.

\- Сексу сразу нет, - предупредил Дерек. – Папочка в самом деле устал.

\- Не называй себя моим папочкой! – взвизгнул Стайлз. – Фу, это противно.

\- Но ты же…

\- Я дразнил Скотта, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Ты собираешься ему звонить?

\- Нет! – заявил Дерек. – Я передумал. Я собираюсь доесть все, что осталось, и лечь спать. А если ты решишь поработать ртом без всякого продолжения…

\- Неа, - хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- Ну и ладно, тогда просто спать, - кивнул Дерек. – Все, я на отдыхе.

 

\- Большая ложка, твоя очередь открывать, - промямлил Стайлз, услышав стук.

Солнце заливало комнату необычайно ярким и теплым для осени светом, под одеялом было жарковато.

Дерек глухо заворчал и попытался отползти, но Стайлз настойчиво пнул его наугад. Из-под одеяла тут же взметнулась страшная, искаженная физиономия, застывшая в трансформации, но Стайлз даже бровью не повел, уперся ладонью во влажные от слюны клыки и отпихнул прочь.

\- Дверь открой, - сказал он сонно, - впусти наш завтрак.

Дерек моргнул алыми глазами, дернул головой, возвращаясь в человеческий вид. Стайлз забрался поглубже в одеяло, накрылся с головой и слушал, как ругающийся и стучащий зубами Дерек опирает дверь, закатывает столик и грубит горничной. 

\- Ты помнишь, что после обеда мы выезжаем? – поинтересовался Дерек, забираясь обратно в постель.

\- Угу.

Стайлз позволил ему лечь сверху, обнял его за плечо и сладко заснул.

 

\- Стайлз, вставай!

\- Отвали, чувак.

\- Вставай, - Дерек мягко подергал его по плечу. – Через час нас выставят из отеля.

\- Не хочу, - буркнул Стайлз, заматываясь в одеяло с головой.

\- Никто не хочет, - согласился Дерек и потащил одеяло.

Стайлз вцепился в него изнутри, замотался, как орех в скорлупу, и зарычал.

\- Да неужели? – развеселился Дерек и рванул одеяло на себя.

Стайлз выпал ему в руки, как созревший плод, и громко, жалобно застонал.

\- В ванну проваливай, - подсказал Дерек. – Я соберу наши вещи.

\- Нахера их собирать? – проскрипел Стайлз, пытаясь забраться обратно в постель. – Мы их не разбирали.

\- Какое-то заколдованное место, - задумчиво сказал Дерек, поднял его на руки и понес в ванную, сообразив, что если не расцепить интимную связь Стайлза и кровати, то толка не будет.

 

\- У меня предложение! – заявил Стайлз, цапая из рук Дерека жульен. – Ах ы отриш а еэеки?

\- Чего-чего? – Дерек вскинул бровь и следующий жульен съел сам.

\- Вечером будет большой фейерверк, - пояснил Стайлз. – Может, останемся и посмотрим? И заодно прогуляемся? Или ты не любишь фейерверки? Ну да, ты ведь боишься огня, прости. Ладно, поедем домой.

\- Давай, - Дерек все-таки успел вставить хоть словечко. – В смысле, давай останемся и посмотрим. Но ты поведешь обратно.

\- На Камаро? Я согласен! – Стайлз оживился и цапнул кусок запеченной в сыре курицы.

\- Ночью, в темноте, то есть, - пояснил Дерек. – Без остановок до самого Бикон-Хиллза.

\- На Камаро? Согласен, так и быть, - закивал Стайлз. – Это было нелегко, но ты меня уговорил.

\- Я иногда не понимаю, почему вам так нравятся мои вещи, - растерялся Дерек. – То все влезли в черные куртки, помнишь? То мой Камаро… у Джексона машина намного круче, но…

\- Ты круче Джексона, - снисходительно сказал Стайлз. – Сердитый волк, у меня к тебе есть деловое предложение.

\- Не называй меня так, - поморщился Дерек, - у меня ведь имя есть.

\- Я предлагаю, моя дружелюбная лапа, врать о каждой минуте нашего пребывания в этом сонном царстве, - невозмутимо сказал Стайлз. – Мы занимались диким, бешеным сексом каждые два часа, ходили на вечеринки, плавали на серфах и спустили в казино треть твоей кредитки.

\- Согласен, - тут же ответил Дерек. – Я лазил по горам.

\- А я играл в гольф.

\- Приподнимись, - попросил Дерек, - я поставлю тебе засос.

Стайлз оперся на локти, а Дерек больно засосал его под левым ухом.

\- И с другой стороны, - посоветовал Стайлз. – А то не поверят.

\- И никто никогда не узнает, как мы на самом деле провели эти выходные, - закончил Дерек.

\- Дай пять, партнер, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз. - А можно я скажу, что ты сожрал какую-нибудь старушку?

\- Нет.

 

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты разревешься как девчонка от красивых фейерверков, - покачал головой Стайлз.

\- Мне соринка в глаз попала, идиот, - возмутился Дерек. – Чего мне плакать от фейерверков?

\- Потому что на самом деле ты сентиментальный, добрый и нежный парень, который…

\- Я отгрызу тебе руки, - пообещал Дерек. – Захлопнись.

\- Ой-ой, - поморщился Стайлз. – Напугал.

\- Вот и бойся.

\- Чувак, я за рулем твоей тачки, - проникновенно сказал Стайлз. – Я тебе не угрожаю, конечно, но вокруг нас деревья, много деревьев, а я – псих, у меня справки есть, я непредсказуемый, и… убери зубы! Зубы спрячь, кому сказал, фу, плохой Дерек!

\- Ума не приложу, почему я тебя еще не съел, - покачал головой Дерек. – Серьезно. Я просто ангел.

\- Не льсти себе, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Тихо, - сказал вдруг Дерек, - слышишь?

\- Что? Что? – переспросил Стайлз, резко тормозя.

Дерека прокинуло вперед, и он чуть не стукнулся лбом о приборную панель.

\- Никогда больше не пущу тебя за руль, - прошипел он злобно.

\- Что я должен услышать? – в панике спросил Стайлз.

Лес был тих, как бывает тих лес, когда в нем ночь, а приличные оборотни спят.

\- Ничего, - ответил Дерек. – То-то и оно. Ни музыки, ни криков. Тихо.

\- Придурок, твою мать, - сплюнул Стайлз. – Какого хрена, а? У меня сердце в горле колотится!

\- Я слышу, - согласился Дерек. – Поехали потихоньку.

\- Может, не было никакой вечеринки? – предположил Стайлз.

Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него и Стайлз закивал, соглашаясь:

\- Наверняка была, ты прав. Может…

\- Может что?

\- Может, они испугались твоего ужасного и сердитого гнева за то, что развалили твой дом… кстати, какого хрена это твой дом? Это наш общий дом.

\- Это мой дом, потому что он записан на меня, - буркнул Дерек. - Веди аккуратно.

\- Ага, значит, это твой дом, а я в нем просто любовница Стайлз?!

\- С чего ты так решил? – Дерек помотал головой, пытаясь найти край странной логике Стайлза.

\- Не, ну клево, - бушевал Стайлз. – Дерек Хейл и его мистресс.

\- С чего ты взял? – обалдело спросил Дерек. – Стайлз, ты чего?

\- Стайлз Стилински – гений-содержанка!

Дерек принялся массировать переносицу, а Стайлз резко затормозил перед гаражом и обычным голосом сказал:

\- Снаружи вроде все нормально.

\- Окна темные, - тут же насторожился Дерек. – Стайлз, сиди в машине. Я проверю.

\- Я не…

\- Стайлз! – Дерек рявкнул так, что Стайлз даже под сидение пополз. – Сиди в машине, пока я не позову. Если я не позову – разворачивайся и езжай к отцу, ты понял?

\- Я тебя тут не…

Дерек стукнул его головой о руль привычным движением.

\- Блядь, больно! – взвыл Стайлз, схватившись за лоб.

Дерек выскользнул из машины, хлопнув дверью, и осторожно прошел к крыльцу. Судя по его изменившейся тени, он обращался на ходу - одежда натянулась на его плечах и руках, и тут же опала.

На крыльцо высыпали заспанные обитатели – в пижамках, в тапочках, растрепанные, сонные, родные и безопасные.

\- Фу, черт, - выдохнул Стайлз, который все это время даже не дышал.  

 

\- Ну и где? – спросил Стайлз, осматривая прихожую, лестницу и вазы на тумбах. – Где следы разрушения? Где граффити? Где остатки блевоты и пролитое пиво?

\- Прости, что? – удивилась Лидия.

\- А я тебе говорил, что они будут вести себя хорошо, - Стайлз ткнул пальцем в грудь Дерека. – Я тебе говорил, что они послушные щеночки.

Дерек задумчиво принюхивался к Джексону, потом поглядел с интересом на Эрику, оббежал взглядом Скотта.

\- Интересно, - промурлыкал он, прищурив глаза  и ухмыляясь. – О-о-очень интересно.

\- Что? – любопытно спросил Стайлз, который не ощутил шлейфа секса, пропитавшего дом от крыши до подвала. А вот Дерек – ощутил, и протянутые связи запахов его заинтриговали.  

\- Все хорошо, - согласился Дерек.

\- В кроватку! – скомандовал Стайлз, сообразив, что никто ничего ему не расскажет. – У нас были такие насыщенные выходные, знаете ли, такие насыщенные…

\- Странно, - протянула Эрика. – Звучит так, как будто ты врешь.

\- Чего мне врать? – удивился Стайлз, разводя руками. – Вот если бы я сказал, что Дерек сожрал на пляже надоедливую бабульку… вот, слышите, как стучит мое сердце? Мы были очень, очень близки, и прекрасно провели время.

\- С бабулькой? – криво улыбнулся Скотт.

 

\- По-моему, они наделали глупостей, - сказал Дерек, раздеваясь перед кроватью. – Впрочем, это меня не касается.

Он посмотрел на тонкую щель в дверном проеме, зная, что стая собралась внизу, в гостиной, и подслушивает своими мохнатыми ушами.

\- Каких глупостей? – простодушно спросил Стайлз. – Думаешь, они тут напились и устроили оргию?

Дерек чуть не хрюкнул от неожиданности – иногда Стайлз угадывал так точно, что и представить нельзя.

\- Ага, - сказал он мягко, - только оборотни не пьянеют.

Стайлз пожал плечами, подошел к нему вплотную и положил руки на плечи.

\- Эй, поцелуй меня, а?

Дерек принялся ласкать его подвижный, теплый рот, подхватил на руки льнущего к нему Стайлза и завалился вместе с ним на кровать.

 

Кровать странно крякнула: подломились сначала передние ножки, а потом и задние, в спину Дереку больно уперлись прорвавшие ткань пружины матраса; спинка душераздирающе заскрипела и упала, чуть не заехав Стайлзу по уху. Задребезжал каркас, складываясь, как будто был из фольги, по дереву пошли трещины. После грохота, сотрясшего весь дом, стало поразительно тихо.

\- Бля, - сказал Стайлз, сидя на руках у Дерека посреди разрушений и обломков. – Бля.

\- Бежим! – заорал внизу, в гостиной, Скотт.

Входная дверь хлопнула, зазвенело выбитое кем-то неловким окно, палая листва зашуршала, донося топот ног, и все стихло.

 

 

**Способ девятый.**

 

\- Скоро уже? – неласково спросил Дерек, меряя столовую шагами.

\- Почти все, - отозвался Стайлз, щелкая зажигалкой.

Дерек резко остановился, втянул шумно запах ужина и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он был голоден, как… как волк.

 

Из кухоньки, где заперся Стайлза, доносился целый букет вкусных ароматов – Дерек унюхал шоколад, сливки, какие-то морепродукты, однако все это перекрывалось сытным, густым запахом свежего рагу. Дерек облизнулся, погладил голодно урчащий живот и попытался заглянуть на кухню.

 

\- А ну брысь! – прикрикнул на него Стайлз, расставляя зажженные свечи.

 

Дерек жалобно заскулил и попятился.

Хорошо, что его волчат не было дома, и никто не слышал, как он хныкает из-за еды, как цирковая собачка. Впрочем, сам виноват, нужно было пообедать на работе, но Стайлз позвонил и предупредил, что готовит романтический ужин. А потом позвонил еще раз и спросил, предупреждал ли он, или нет. Видимо, Стайлз успел с утра перебрать аддерола. Потом пришло сообщение, а потом еще два. Стайлз спрашивал, нет ли у Дерека пищевой аллергии, точно-точно нет? Нет, или Дерек о ней не знает? В общем, все это мучение никак не заканчивалось, и поэтому голодный как зверь Дерек крутился под дверями кухни, слушал пустую тишину дома, рассеянно трогал вещи волчат, разбросанные по всем комнатам, и гадал, как же именно Стайлз выставил их погулять.

 

\- Ты где? – крикнул Стайлз.

Дерек встрепенулся и спохватился, обнаружив, что сидит на диване, перебирая, как идиот, тюбики с помадами, которые Эрика забыла забрать.

\- Ужин, - мило улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз.

Дерек просочился мимо него и жадно уставился на стол.

\- Вообще, я сначала хотел одеть фартук на голое тело, - сообщил ему Стайлз, - я так и сделал. Но ты опоздал, а я замерз, поэтому…

\- Где еда? – перебил его Дерек, с отчаянием рассматривая каждую тарелку.

\- Да вот же! – удивился Стайлз. – Салат с креветками и мандаринами. Банановый мусс, шоколадное суфле…

\- Мя-со, - раздельно произнес Дерек, стараясь не звереть. – Где мясо, черт возьми?

\- Эй, но это же романтическое свидание! – возмутился Стайлз. – Тут все для потенции. И полезное, чтоб ты знал!

Дерек закрыл глаза и попытался обуздать волка. Проблема была в том, что якорь, который держал альфу, крутился неподалеку, сопел, пытался заглянуть в лицо и раздражал неимоверно.

\- Стайлз! – Рявкнул Дерек, махнув рукой на выдержку. – Я оборотень! Мне полезно мясо, блядь! Я целый день не ел! С моей потенцией все прекрасно, не считая того, что у меня ее нет! А знаешь, почему? Потому что я чудовищно голоден!

\- К-креветки сытные! – пропищал Стайлз, прижимаясь спиной к стене. – И шок-к-колад. Хейл, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Нахера мне шоколад? – заорал Дерек, крутясь по кухне, как волк в клетке. – Что я с ним делать буду?

\- Слизывать с моего тела? – робко предложил Стайлз и попятился прочь, когда глаза у Дерека загорелись красными огоньками. 

\- Иди-ка сюда, - позвал Дерек, успокаиваясь.

\- Ты меня не вздумал скушать грешным делом? – опасливо спросил Стайлз, отходя еще дальше. – Меня нельзя, я тощий. Я еще пригожусь. И…

\- Не ерунди, - перебил его Дерек, окончательно обуздывая свою тяжело обуздываемую натуру. – Стайлз, ну в самом деле, ты чего?

\- А ты чего? – спросил Стайлз, подходя ближе.

Дерек оценивающе посмотрел на него, потом на стол, заставленный свечами и тарелками, потом снова на Стайлза, и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ну вот видишь, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты ведь понял, что это хороший ужин, да?

\- Это – нет, - категорично сказал Дерек, сгребая скатерть со стола со всем, что там стояло.

Свечи перевернулись и погасли, еда вывалилась с тарелок и размазалась по скатерти, а Дерек подхватил тюк, не обращая внимания на звон бьющихся бокалов, и сгрузил в раковину.

\- Вот это – хороший ужин! - заявил он и швырнул обомлевшего от возмущения Стайлза на стол.

Стайлз и охнуть не успел, как остался без одежды, а Дерек, зверски улыбаясь, вывернул ему на живот пол кастрюли рагу.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь?! – заорал Стайлз, ерзая и бестолково отбиваясь от приставаний.

\- Уймись, Стилински, - попросил Дерек. – У меня романтический ужин.

Он перехватил суматошно мечущиеся руки Стайлза, прижал их к столешнице, наклонился и принялся есть прямо с нервно дышащего живота.

\- Кишки мне не выпусти, скотина! – взвыл Стайлз, которому было и щекотно, и горячо, и немножко противно – но сильнее всего было обидно за сервированный ужин.

Дерек даже урчать начал и, кажется, все-таки выпустил клыки.

\- Эй! Осторожнее! – попросил Стайлз, когда Дерек задрал трансформированную морду, измазанную и жирно блестящую.

Дерек в ответ коротко рыкнул и принялся ужинать дальше, подбирая кусочки картофеля, грибов и телятины.

\- Может, хватит уже? – попросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как подливка затекает ему под бока и там остывает.

\- Я голоден, - отозвался Дерек, вернувшись к человеческому виду, облизнул жирные губы и начал подъедать остатки.

\- Отпустишь? – Стайлз поежился, когда горячий язык коснулся его пупка. – Мне надо в душ. Я буду там плакать, вспоминая, какой ты был грубый и бесчувственный. И каким вкусным был тот мусс, которого я даже ложечки не попробовал.

\- Отпущу, - согласился Дерек, поглядывая на него шалыми глазами. – Но не сейчас.

\- Ох, боже, что еще? – простонал Стайлз.

\- Ты испачкался, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, и, прежде чем задыхающийся от негодования Стайлз успел что-то сказать, принялся вылизывать его шершавым языком.

\- Это самый дурацкий романтический ужин, - сообщил ему Стайлз, ерзая.

\- А по-моему – ничего, - отозвался Дерек, проходясь языком по его бедрам. – Ты мой вкусный маленький пирожок.

\- С печенкой? – ревниво спросил Стайлз.

\- С отрубями, - усмехнулся Дерек, обводя кончиком языка контуры живота.

\- Знаешь, наш школьный тренер хотел, чтобы его называли пирожком, - вспомнил неожиданно Стайлз.

Дерек поперхнулся и чуть не прикусил ему бок.

\- Не порть мой ужин, - попросил он, тщательно зализывая засос на боку и потеки подливки.

\- Ну здорово, - вздохнул Стайл. - Я не только в жирном соусе, но еще и в волчьих слюнках. Красота!

\- Красота, - серьезно сказал Дерек и поднял горящие глаза. – Ты самый вкусный пирожок на свете.

\- Ты прощен, - тут же ответил Стайлз и утер Дереку подбородок. – Кое-кому пора бриться, сердитый волк.

\- Сердитый и все еще голодный волк, - уточнил Дерек, облизывая его пальцы.

\- Ты куда? – Стайлз сел и зябко поежился, а Дерек принялся трясти кастрюлю с рагу.

\- Я есть хочу, - пожал плечами Дерек.

\- Ах ты подлец, изменяешь мне с пустыми кастрюлями? – улыбнулся Стайлз, порылся в мешанине посуды и вытащил оттуда почти целый кувшинчик с шоколадом. – Ну ты ее еще вылизывать начни!

Дерек быстро взглянул на него, но все-таки схватил ложку и принялся есть прямо из кастрюли.

\- Все-таки ужасно жить с неромантичным, грубым оборотнем, - пожалел себя Стайлз. – С похотливым, наглым, жестоким…

\- А как насчет лечь спать в гордом одиночестве? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Раз тебе так тяжело жить с похотливым и грубым, а?

\- А ты что будешь делать? – заинтересовался Стайлз, посасывая шоколад из горлышка.

\- Я? – задумался Дерек. – Я лягу на диване и буду пересматривать Индиану Джонса.

Стайлз открыл рот. Закрыл его. Открыл и отпил шоколада.

\- А я? – спросил наконец жалобно. – Я тоже хочу.

\- Прости, крошка, - осклабился Дерек. – Но на ночной киносеанс пускают только похотливых и грубых оборотней.

\- Ну и ладно, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Уберешь на кухне сам.

 

\- Археология – это поиск фактов. Не истины. Если вас интересует истина…

\- Стайлз, вообще-то, я тебя слышу, - спокойно сказал Дерек, поставив фильм на паузу.

\- А я просто мимо проходил, - заявил Стайлз. – За водичкой. Пить хочется. И есть, знаешь ли, потому что ты перехерил весь мой ужин. А можно я посмотрю с тобой? Ты пиво пьешь? Зачем ты его пьешь? А орешки есть?

\- Еще одно слово – и ты пойдешь спать наверх, - пообещал Дерек.

\- Я не хочу, - Стайлз сморщил нос и присел на край дивана. – Там холодно. Тебя нет. Страшно. За окном волки воют.

\- Пусть себе воют, - пожал плечами Дерек. – До утра чтобы и духу их не было в доме.

\- Я хочу посмотреть с тобой, - промямлил Стайлз. – И пива хочу.

\- Шоколад свой пей, - посоветовал Дерек. – А со мной тебе нельзя. Я похотливый и… какой я там еще?

\- Мудак ты, - с обидой сказал Стайлз и встал.

\- Стой, - сказал ему в спину Дерек. – Стайлз, серьезно, не заставляй меня тащить тебя в охапке сюда.

\- Мог бы и притащить, - отозвался Стайлз, прислонившись к дверной притолоке и не оборачиваясь.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и сел, громко застонав, встал, хрустя косточками, и шаркающе пошел за Стайлзом.

\- Да хрен с тобой, - не выдержал тот, - ты еще кряхтеть начни!

\- И начну, - возразил Дерек. – Я устал как собака, вообще-то.

Он плюхнулся на диван и подсунул под плечо подушку, а Стайлз улегся сверху и положил тяжелую горячую голову ему на грудь.

\- Смотрим?

Стайлз пососал из своего кувшинчика, облизнул испачканные шоколадом губы и кивнул:

\- Смотрим.

 

\- Пакость какая, - проворчал Скотт, осторожно забирая из ослабевших пальцев спящего Стайлза почти пустой кувшин.

\- Почему пакость? – невозмутимо спросила Лидия, накидывая сверху плед. – Мило.

\- Мило, - согласилась Эрика. – Они как котята. Пушистые, смешные, трогательные и безмозглые.

\- Стайлз не похож на котенка,  - поморщился Джексон. – Он похож на доставучего, противного, вечно пищащего слюнявого щенка.

\- Кто-то завидует? – поддела его Лидия.

\- Очень надо, - фыркнул Джексон.

\- Насчет слюней ты угадал, - меланхолично сказал Айзек.

Футболка на плече спящего Дерека промокла, однако он даже не пошевелился.

 

Элиссон взяла коробку с диском, покрутила ее и показала всем.

\- Посмотрим?

\- Прямо здесь? – капризно спросил Джексон. – А старина Дерек будет дышать мне в затылок?

\- Почему старина? – удивился Айзек. – Дерек молодой.

\- Молодой здесь я, - высокомерно ответил Джексон. – Я и моя бэби.

Лидия только вздохнула, принесла подушку и сунула себе под попу. Рядышком прижалась Эрика и положила подбородок Лидии на плечо.

\- Включайте, - посоветовал Бойд, поглядывая в окно, за которым занимался рассвет.

\- А кто все рагу сожрал? – растерянно крикнул Скотт из кухни.

 

 

**Способ десятый.**

 

Стайлз несся по лесу так, что ветер свистел в ушах. Кеды скользили по прелой листве, шелестели деревья и трещали ветки, когда Стайлз задевал их то рукавом, то щекой, то боком. Он перемахнул трухлявое бревно, однако сразу за бревном обнаружилась мелкая лужица, засыпанная листьями. Стайлз поскользнулся и покатился кубарем, едва успев прикрыть лицо от торчащих сучьев. Ветки захрустели, когда он приземлился, растянувшись на спине, лес зашелестел еще раз, громко и певуче, и замер. Стайлз попытался расслышать что-нибудь, кроме всполошенного стука своего сердца, например, тяжелый волчий бег – однако в лесу было тихо. За ним не гнались.

Стайлз посидел несколько минут, переводя дыхание и настороженно прислушиваясь, но лес отозвался тишиной. За ним в самом деле никто не гнался. Стайлз выпрямился, отряхнул кеды от налипшей листвы и побрел обратно. Кажется, он потянул связки на ноге – шагать было тяжело, а в кед попала вода. Стайлз даже зашипел от злости, увидев на полянке Камаро с ярко горящими фарами и Дерека, сидящего на капоте.

Дерек вскинул голову, шумно отхлебнул кока-колу и закинул пустой бумажный стакан.

\- Набегался?

\- Ты не побежал за мной, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Почему?

\- А зачем? – удивился Дерек. – Я слышу, что неподалеку хищников нет. Не пойму только, зачем тебе понадобилось бегать по лесу ночью.

\- А ты не догадываешься? – зло отозвался Стайлз, порывисто расстегнул красный худи и подергал за подол.

 Дерек поскреб подбородок и развел руками:

\- Все еще не понял.

\- Ты должен был погнаться за мной! – с отчаянием воскликнул Стайлз. – Я себя теперь чувствую совершенно по-дурацки!

\- Но это было твоя идея, - терпеливо возразил Дерек. – Ты сам захотел побегать, ты меня, кстати, не просил за тобой гоняться.

\- А что, непонятно?

\- Непонятно что?

\- Что нужно гоняться? – взвился Стайлз.

Дерек поморгал.

\- Но зачем? Ты ведь не добыча.

\- Не добыча, - повторил Стайлз, багровея от ярости. – Ладно.  

Он повернулся и побрел по лесной дороге, накинув капюшон на голову.

\- А ты куда? – позвал его Дерек. – Стайлз, да что, черт возьми, происходит? Куда ты?

\- Я пошел домой, - огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то, в лесу мороз, - крикнул ему вслед Дерек. – А у тебя ноги мокрые, садись в машину.

Стайлз даже не повернулся.

 

\- Стой, припадочный! – в сердцах сказал Дерек, догоняя его. – Слушай, можешь злиться сколько влезет, но дома!

\- Пошел. Нахер, - раздельно и четко ответил Стайлз.

\- Ты простудишься, а до дома идти не меньше часа.

\- А я и не собираюсь к тебе домой, - буркнул Стайлз, не удержавшись.

\- А куда ты собираешься? – прищурился Дерек.

\- Не твое дело, - рявкнул Стайлз и добавил. – К себе домой.

\- Знаешь, что тебе скажет твой отец? – терпеливо спросил Дерек. – Он скажет: «Стайлз, пошел вон, возвращайся домой и не впутывай меня в семейные ссоры».

\- И это тоже совершенно не твое дело! – прорычал Стайлз, смутно догадываясь, что именно так и будет.

\- Да пес с тобой! – рассердился Дерек. – Иди, куда хочешь.

Он вернулся на полянку, завел машину и медленно тронул, обогнав бредущего Стайлза. Тот упрямо отвернулся, как будто увидев в темном лесу что-то страшно увлекательное. Дерек выехал на шоссе, выругался от души и притормозил на обочине. Стайлз, вышедший через десять минут, громко стучал зубами и прихрамывал на левую ногу, однако, увидев Дерека, он тут же срезал поворот и торопливо зашагал по обочине в сторону Бикон-Хиллза.

\- Ой, ну в самом деле, - поморщился Дерек, вышел из машины и быстро догнал его.

\- Отвали, - предупредил Стайлз, не глядя на него. – Иначе я начну звать на помощь. Как думаешь, сколько времени понадобится ближайшей патрульной машине?    

\- Немного, - согласился Дерек, схватив его за рукав. – Так, или ты рассказываешь, что на тебя нашло, или я уезжаю домой. Я серьезно, Стайлз! Решай.

\- Вали, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз, выдернул руку и побрел дальше.

Дерек, растерявшись, посмотрел ему вслед, выругался, сплюнул и вернулся в машину.

 

Стайлзу даже обидно стало – насколько это лохматое чучело умело предугадывать события. Шериф Стилински совершенно не собирался ругаться с местным альфой, тем более что размолвки Стайлза с его бойфрендом, - бывшим, гнусаво подчеркнул Стайлз, простуженно сопя над чашкой имбирного чая, - надолго не затягивались. «Бывшего» шериф привычно пропустил мимо ушей.

Если бы Стайлз не расчихался и не начал дрожать в ознобе, шериф бы вызвал ему такси, однако, присмотревшись к сыну, все-таки сжалился.

\- Можешь переночевать, - сказал он, кинув на стол блистер с таблетками. – Утром Дерек тебя наверняка заберет.

Он подумал и добавил:

\- Или ночью, только, пожалуйста, не перебейте окна.

\- Никто бедя дикуда не заберет! – заявил Стайлз, сунув нос в горячую кружку, и погрустнел.

\- Конечно, - согласился шериф Стилински, не споря. – Как скажешь.

 

Видимо, прогулка в лесу в самом деле была не лучшей идеей – Стайлза морозило, бросало в жар, кости выкручивало, а в горле стоял острый, колючий комок. Стайлз заполз под одеяло, закусил подушку, чтобы не стучать зубами на весь дом, и провалился в муторный, поверхностный сон. Кто-то неподалеку разговаривал, голоса звучали похоже, Стайлз перестал их различать, однако потянулся инстинктивно на звук. На его горячий лоб легла прохладная ладонь, в висках резко похолодело.

\- Хорошо, - сонно сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь к этой руке.

\- Не очень, - ответил Дерек над его головой.

Стайлз мгновенно проснулся и резко сел.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он сипло.

\- За тобой пришел, - пожал плечами Дерек, - лежи тихо.

Он закрыл глаза и напрягся, нахмурил черные, густые брови, а Стайлз ощутил, как отступает температура и как рассасывается комок в горле.

\- Укройся, придурок,  - буркнул Дерек, отступая, вышел в маленькую ванную и там начал булькающе, страшно кашлять.

Стайлз знал, что это не кровь. Он с одной стороны не мог сердиться на Дерека, потому что нельзя сердиться на того, кто забрал твою болезнь и мучительно пытается выдавить ее из своего тела. С другой стороны, это был совершенно нечестный прием, Стайлз собирался злиться не меньше недели, а то, что теперь злиться на Дерека он не может, его… злило, да.

 

\- Зачем пришел? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек зашел в его детскую спальню и присел на край кровати. – Неужели соскучился?

\- Не совсем, - ответил Дерек, утирая полотенцем губы. – Меня выгнали из дома.

\- Что, прости? – ошеломленно спросил Стайлз, и даже сел на кровати от удивления.

\- Вытолкали взашей, - с ноткой обалдения подтвердил Дерек. – Сказали, что я мудак и безэмоциональное бревно, и велели без тебя не возвращаться. Кажется, я давно не ломал руки своим бетам.

\- Ничего не понял, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Как это они тебя вытолкали из твоего дома?

\- Как-как, - проворчал Дерек, заглянул Стайлзу в лицо и неуклюже спросил:

\- Это было важно – чтобы я побежал за тобой?

\- Ну… так себе, - признался Стайлз. – Я специально красное надел, ну понимаешь… человек в красном? Понимаешь? В красном!

\- И волк, - кивнул Дерек. – Кажется, понимаю. Стайлз, ты дебил. Ты идиот. Ты клинический… клинический… я даже не знаю кто.

\- Что я такого сделал? – обиделся Стайлз, отползая к стенке.

\- Добыча – это тот, кого сожрут, - отрывисто сказал Дерек. – Ты не добыча, ты моя пара.

\- О, началось, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Слушай, я всего лишь хотел поиграть в ролевушечку, а потом заняться сексом на заднем сидении твоей тачки. Неужели я много прошу?

\- Во-первых, там тесно, - категорично сказал Дерек. – Во-вторых, в лесу холодно. Я не согласен морозить задницу только потому, что тебе в кровати не лежится. В третьих – мы это уже обсуждали. Я не Эдвард Каллен, я не умею читать мысли. Я стараюсь сделать тебя счастливым, но для этого мне нужно знать, что тебе взбрело в голову.

\- Сейчас мне крайне нужно знать, откуда ты знаешь про Эдварда Каллена, хмурый волк, - улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- Ой, прошу тебя, - поморщился Дерек. – Я могу даже цитировать куски из этого чертового «Дневника Памяти», и различаю оттенки помады кардинал, киноварь и терракоту.

Он помолчал и вздохнул:

\- Я хороший Альфа, наверное, но это звучало ужасно по-гейски, да?  

\- Да, - согласился Стайлз, ухмыляясь, и подполз к нему. – А если бы я сказал сразу, ты побежал бы за мной?

\- Вот ты упертый, - улыбнулся Дерек. – Да. Только не за тобой, Красная Шапочка, а с тобой. Вместе, рядом.

\- А в чем тогда смысл игры? – удивился Стайлз. – Шапочка убегает, волк догоняет.

\- Насколько я помню эту сказку, - нервно сказал Дерек, - волк идет себе мимо, а Шапочка настойчиво крутится вокруг него, задает миллион вопросов в минуту и повторяет «эй, чувак».

\- Ты читал какую-то не ту версию, - покачал головой Стайлз, смутившись. – Ложись со мной?

\- Помнишь, ты спрашивал про мои фантазии? – спросил Дерек, снимая куртку.

Стайлз мгновенно встрепенулся, будто и не болел час назад.

\- Ну?

\- Большая часть из них сбылась, - медленно проговорил Дерек, - но вот одна…

\- Расскажешь? – жадно спросил Стайлз.

\- Лучше покажу, - покачал головой Дерек. – Если не будешь визжать. Твой отец уже спит.

\- Если это не больно – визжать не буду, - согласился Стайлз. – Что мне делать?

\- Ложись и накройся одеялом, - приказал Дерек.

Стайлз послушался, а Дерек подошел к окну, открыл его и захлопнул.

\- И что это было? – удивился Стайлз, высовывая голову обратно.

\- Это страшный серый Волк, который забрался в твое окно, - пояснил Дерек. – Ты спишь.

Стайлз кивнул и затих.

\- Разве тебе не говорили закрывать окно на ночь? - тихо сказал Дерек, наклоняясь над кроватью.

\- Ну, вообще-то, мне душно, если оно закры… - начал было Стайлз, поймал выразительный взгляд и кивнул. – Я сплю, я понял.

\- Один мальчик не закрывал на ночь окна, - проговорил Дерек, - потому что ему было душно, и однажды в его окно забрался злой Волк.

\- Злой и хмурый, - пискнул Стайлз.

\- Он проходил мимо, - промурлыкал Дерек, отодвигая одеяло. – И услышал, как вкусно пахнет маленькой любознательной надоедливой сучкой.

\- Эй!

\- Которой страшно хотелось найти неприятностей на свою аппетитную, тесную, упругую попку.

\- Э-эй!

\- Поэтому он забрался в окно и увидел, что мальчик сладко спит.

\- И что он сделал? – спросил Стайлз, ежась. – Он съел мальчика?

\- Ага, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек. – И пошел дальше. Конец.

\- Дурацкая фантазия, - обиделся Стайлз.

\- Тогда не перебивай, - упрекнул его Дерек. – Слушай дальше.

Стайлз повернул голову и любопытно уставился круглым глазом.

\- Ну?

\- Сначала… сначала Волк ничего не делал, - признался Дерек. – Просто смотрел. Он ужасно злился, потому что его тянуло к этой…

\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Стайлз.

\- Это был очень мужественный и очень занятой Волк, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Он не хотел привязываться, потому что…

\- Любовь – это боль, детка, - встрял Стайлз. – Переходи к следующему этапу, пока я не заснул.

\- Верно, - согласился Дерек. – Любовь – это боль. Поэтому потом Волк начал его трогать.

\- В каких местах? – подозрительно уточнил Стайлз.

Дерек стащил с него одеяло до пояса и ласкающе провел костяшками пальцев за ухом.

\- Во всяких.

\- Этот мальчик, о котором твоя сказка, случаем не потерял девственность раньше, чем он думает?

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Все с его девственностью в порядке, он потерял ее тогда, когда потерял.

\- А чего так паршиво? – Стайлз скорчил гримасу. – Это какой-то трусливый Волк.

\- Он порядочный, - строго ответил Дерек. – Он, между прочим, джентльмен.

\- Джентльмены, чтоб ты знал, не кончают на лицо, приговаривая «твой йогурт на ночь, малыш», - проворчал Стайлз.

Дерек расплылся в широкой, самодовольной ухмылке.

\- Было смешно.

\- Не очень, - буркнул Стайлз. – И я знаю, как закончилась твоя сказка.

\- Ну и как же? – Дерек присел на край кровати и принялся оглаживать шершавую, горячую кожу, покрытую родинками и мелкими шрамиками.

\- Твой Волк стеснялся-стеснялся, тупил, не замечал очевидного, валял дурака, игнорировал намеки, грубил…

\- Я понял, - перебил его Дерек.

-… и вел себя как скотина! – закончил Стайлз. – А потом приперся ночью и поцеловал меня. То есть, мальчика. Мальчика он поцеловал. А мальчик поцеловал его в ответ, и жили они долго и счастливо, и блядь, так и не купили абажур в гостиную.

\- Так все и было, - согласился Дерек. – Но в моей фантазии… все было немного не так.

\- А как? – любопытно спросил Стайлз.

\- Не орать, - предупредил Дерек, расстегивая штаны. – Не визжать. Не пищать. Если будет больно – скажи.

\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз, стащил старые пижамные штаны и раздвинул ноги.

\- Прямо так? – улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Ну, мальчику было очень душно, - томно ответил Стайлз. – Наверное он чувствовал флюиды, исходящие от хмурого Волка, и все его тело горело от жаж…

Дерек одним прыжком оказался на кровати, распластался на нем, зажал ладонью рот, а второй рукой подхватил под живот.

Стайлз вякнул в его пальцы, почувствовав горячее дыхание на шее, тупое давление зубов на загривок и когти, упершиеся в ребра.

\- Вот что хотел сделать Волк, - невнятно сказал Дерек, сглатывая слюну. – Пискнешь – убью.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул, ткнулся лицом в подушку, а Дерек отпустил его лицо, подхватил член и направил головку между сжатых ягодиц.

\- Смочить слюной? – спросил он, надавливая, на прожимающуюся дырку.

\- Нет, - глухо сказал Стайлз. – Насиловать – так насиловать, без поблажек.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и медленно, очень осторожно вошел. Стайлз выгнулся под ним, задышал тяжело и требовательно подтащил ладонь Дерека к своему соску.

\- Эй, это ведь насилие, ты не забыл?

\- Ну вот и насилуй, - приказал Стайлз, упираясь ладонями в подушку. – Хочешь, я поумоляю?

\- Только негромко, - предупредил Дерек.

\- О, боже, Волк, спаси меня… тьфу, то есть, не ешь меня! – зашептал Стайлз. – Ах, что ты делаешь, ужасный Волк!

\- Слушай, фигня какая-то, - подумав, сказал Дерек.

\- Ничего не фигня! – возразил Стайлз. – Мне нравится. У, моя невинность! Не для тебя ягодка росла, гадкий Волк!

\- Ста-а-айлз, - протянул Дерек, которому стало смешно.

\- Чего? – спросил тот и всхлипнул, когда Дерек сжал его сосок.

\- Ничего, - Дерек поцеловал его затылок и начал медленно двигаться, стараясь ничего Стайлзу не порвать и не повредить.

Природной смазки хватало только на то, чтобы чуть-чуть скользить, и Дерек делал это неспешно и ритмично, слыша, что Стайлз больше не болтает, а едва слышно постанывает.

\- Зажми мне рот, - попросил Стайлз. – Я хочу кричать.

\- Тебе больно? – тут же остановился Дерек.

\- Ну что ты такой… мямля! – вздохнул Стайлз. – Я просто хочу кричать, понимаешь?

\- Я не мямля, - ответил Дерек, запечатывая его губы ладонью.

Стайлз в самом деле извивался под ним, как угорь, стонал и выл, однако звуки оседали на пальцах Дерека горячим дыханием. Дырка растянулась, поддалась, Дерек начал двигаться резче и смелей, чувствовал, как подлаживается под него Стайлз, подмахивает, стараясь насадиться поглубже.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, - прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, когда пульсация внутри Стайлза стала сумасшедшей. – Кончи для меня.

Стайлз поерзал, пропихнул ладонь под живот, но Дерек перехватил ее и завернул за спину.

\- Маленькая, распяленная сучка, - выдохнул он Стайлзу в шею, оставляя очередной засос. – Ну же, покажи, как ты хочешь.

Стайлз вздрогнул, повернул голову и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом. Глаз у него закатился, рот оскалился, а на виске бешено забилась жилка. Дерек почувствовал, как сильно, ритмично и туго его сжимают мышцы, воткнулся поглубже и захрипел, ощущая, как течет сперма в Стайлза, и набухает узел, запирая их в замок.

 

\- Знаешь, что меня в тебе умиляет? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек исхитрился накрыть их обоих одеялом. – Ты не стесняешься говорить ужасные вещи, просто отвратительные! А всяких проявлений чувств стесняешься.

\- Ты имеешь в виду пидорские проявления чувств? – лениво поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Любые.

\- Неправда.

\- Правда! – авторитетно заявил Стайлз. – Когда ты говоришь что-то хорошее, у тебя верхняя губа вздергивается, как будто ты укусить хочешь.

\- Я тебя люблю, - буднично сказал Дерек.

Его губа тут же вздернулась вверх.

\- Вот черт! – удивился Дерек под смешок Стайлза. – Я без ума от тебя. Да твою ж мать…

Он потрогал рот, пощелкал зубами и медленно проговорил:

\- Ты мне нужен.

Стайлз с интересом взглянул в его лицо, а Дерек выматерился от души, когда губа снова вздернулась.

\- Это нервное, - сдался наконец Дерек.  

\- Бедный сердитый нервный волк, - пожалел его Стайлз.   

Дерек в ответ потянул его за волосы на макушке, заставляя задрать голову, и звонко чмокнул в нос, так, чтобы оставить пятнышко засоса.     

 

 

Эпилог.

 

\- Они… что? – завопил Стайлз. – Ты серьезно?!

\- Не кричи, - одернул его Дерек. – Сам не знаю, зачем я тебе это сказал.

\- Зачем, зачем ты мне это сказал? – застонал Стайлз, схватившись за голову. – А кто с кем?

\- Стайлз!

\- Что? Мне интересно!

\- Ну вот сам и спроси, - пожал плечами Дерек, вытащил из сжатого кулака Стайлза список рождественских подарков и принялся изучать оставшиеся пункты.

\- Я знал, я знал, что когда-нибудь этот день настанет, - причитал Стайлз, вцепившись пальцами в отросшие, растрепанные волосы.

\- Этот день настал давным-давно, - заметил Дерек и принялся вытаскивать бутылки с вином из стеллажа. – Может, поможешь?

\- Я в ужасе! – проигнорировал его Стайлз. – Я в шоке! Как они могли?! И почему мне ничего не сказали? Почему я узнаю последним?

\- Потому что у тебя рот без завязок, - пожал плечами Дерек, и зачеркнул ногтем строку в списке.

Стайлз вдруг прекратил бушевать, подошел к нему вплотную и хищно прищурил глаза.

\- А ты?

\- Что я? – Дерек поискал взглядом кондитерский отдел.

\- А ты присоединялся к их оргиям, а?

\- Вообще-то, я все время был с тобой, - закатил глаза Дерек. – Стайлз, может, хватит уже? Это не новость. И это их дело, они взрослые.

\- Нихрена себе взрослые! – возмутился Стайлз. – Мы что, в «Беревли-Хиллзе»? Келли спит с Брендоном, а Дилан с Брендой, а Стив… черт, забыл, с кем спит Стив…

\- Я не знаю людей, которых ты перечисляешь, - покачал головой Дерек.

\- А потом Стив спит с Брендой, а Дилан с Брендоном, - бормотал Стайлз. – А Келли…

\- Я понял, понял,  - фыркнул Дерек.

\- А ты мной поделишься? – с искренним интересом спросил Стайлз.

\- Ты что, вещь? – ответил вопросом Дерек. – А что?

\- Нет, серьезно, если бы я сказал, что хочу при…

Он замолчал и осторожно обернулся. К счастью, никто не видел оскаленных клыков и красных глаз Дерека.

\- Вот именно это и я хотел знать, - согласился Стайлз.

\- Не спрашивай больше ничего подобного, - холодно сказал Дерек, поправляя плотное пальто на плечах. Кажется, когда он начал трансформироваться, лопнула шелковая подкладка.

\- В этом доме от меня секреты, - сокрушался Стайлз. – Почему меня второй день не пускают в гараж, а? Что вы там спрятали? И еще это! Фу, пакость какая. Скотт тоже хорош, мог бы и рассказать. Погоди, мы прошли мимо салатов, разверни тележку. А ты взял ликер? Что там в списке? О, вон абажуры! Давай возьмем? Розовый или зеленый? Дерек, чего ты улыбаешься? Я сказал что-то смешное? Нет, серьезно, волчара, чего ты сверкаешь зубами?  


End file.
